fragmentos de um coração
by uborg34
Summary: Graduação Genin para muitos significa o começo da carreira Ninja então consequentemente um dia feliz, mas para mim foi o dia que meu Sensei morreu o dia que meu coração foi fragmentado e eu achava que nunca voltaria a ser completo de novo pelo menos não até virar amigo dela.
1. como tudo começou

Narutopov's(On)

La estava eu trocando golpes com a pessoa que eu considero um irmão eu simplesmente não aguentava mais eu estava quebrado por dentro como cheguei aqui? Tudo começou naquele dia fatídico o teste de formaçãoGeninou como eu gosto de chamar o início do pesadelo.

\--Flashback (On)--

"BunshinnoJutsu" Um menino doze para treze anos gritou.

Com o Grito uma nuvem de poeira se estabeleceu na sala ninguém estava esperando nada do fracassado da sala só estavam esperando a nuvem baixar para poder caçoar do menino coisa que não demorou a acontecer à poeira baixou mostrando que o menino tinha feito mais um clone defeituoso todos começaram a rir do menino menos um menino com cabelo preto que o olhava com desprezo e uma menina loira que se sentia triste por ele.

"Ele pelo menos conseguiu fazer ojutsue, além disso, tem uma ótima resistência"Mizukitentou "ajudar" o menino.

"NãoMizukitodos conseguiram fazer mais de dois e ele só fez um defeituoso não poderei te passarUzumakiNaruto"Irukafalou com pesar na voz afinal Naruto era seu alunopreferido.

Naruto não aguentou e correu para fora da sala sendo seguido peloMizukique tentava acalmar ele e pelo olho daYamanakao menino correuatéo balanço que era seu lugar preferido na academia logo depois oChuninconseguiu alcançar o menino loiro.

"YoNaruto não fique assim oIrukasó quer que você fique forte do melhor jeito ele se preocupa com você eu até me arrisco dizer que você é o aluno preferido dele"Mizukifalou com cinismo e com um sorriso falso estampado no rosto, porém devido a inocência doUzumakio mesmo não percebeu.

"Eu acredito só que eu queria muito passar na academia quero me tornarHokage" Naruto falou triste era extremamente frustrante não conseguir acompanhar com o nível de seus companheiros.

"E se eu te falasse que ainda tem um jeito de você se tornargenin"Mizukifalou ainda mantendo seu sorriso falso no rosto.

"É sério? Eu faria qualquer coisa" Naruto falou se animando não poderia perder a chance de se igualar a seus amigos.

"Sim é sério só que é um método secreto então não adianta falar com oIrukavocê vai ter que fazer sozinho então o que me diz?"Mizukiperguntou ansioso para a resposta do meninoUzumaki.

"Claro que sim o que eu tenho que fazer?" Naruto perguntou mal sabendo que seria uma das piores decisões da sua vida e que por causa dela seu destino sofreria uma drástica mudança.

"Você vai ter roubar o pergaminho doHokagee depois só tem que ir para a casa afastada na florestaacho que você sabe onde é,e pode ir treinando osjutsusaté eu chegar se você tiver dominado pelo menos um você será aprovado"Mizukiexplicou vendo o menino pular animado por ainda ter uma chance nem que seja muito difícil de ainda poder se torarGenin.

Naruto foi para seu apartamento, sentia que tinha algo errado nessa história doMizukie graças a isso sentia um mal pressentimento, mas ele não poderia deixar esses pensamentos o fazer desistir de se tornar umGeninentão os deixou de lado e começou a se arrumar para roubar o pergaminho.

\--De Noite depois da invasão ao prédio do fogo--

Naruto estava no local queMizukitinha falado para ele havia chegado a algumas horas, treinava umjutsuque achou no pergaminho e devido as instruções que existia dentro do pergaminho e com a persistência que beirava o insano doUzumakiele conseguiu dominar com eficácia a técnica que viria a ser extremamente útil em todas suas batalhas futuras.

OUzumakiestava extremamente fascinado por sua nova técnica que acabou não ouvindo os barulhos perto dele, mas de repente sentiu uma presença muito perto dele e olhando por cima do pergaminho viu que a presença era de seu querido professoruminoiruka.

"YoIruka-sensei eu estava treinando e consegui dominar uma técnica agora eu posso me tornargeninné?" Naruto perguntou afobadamentejá se levantando segurando o pergaminho.

"Você é burro Naruto?" Uma loira perguntousaindo de onde estava escondida no meio das árvores.

"Ino?" Os dois perguntaram surpresos.

"Mais importante quem te disse isso Naruto?"Irukaperguntouainda tentando se recuperar de todas essas surpresas.

"Mizuki-sensei me contou sobre o pergaminho e esse lugar etam-" O menino foi interrompido por um cascudo que a loira deu nele tirandoIrukado transe que tinha entrado.

"Você é com certeza o maiorBakaque eu conheço me pergunto o que eu queria te seguindo"Inofalou ficando vermelha com o querevelou sem querer.

"Quem mandou me seguir" Naruto falou mostrando a línguairritando ainda mais a loira que deu outro cascudo noUzumaki.

"Oh eu não esperava por você ter encontrado o NarutoIrukaainda menos vocêYamanakaInoagora raposa demônio me entregue o pergaminho"Mizukifalou com ódio na voz assustando osdois jovens e fazendoIrukaentrar em posição de combate.

"Não entregue o pergaminho o proteja com a sua vida"Irukaordenou aoUzumakique tremia, se sentia confuso.

"Assim você não me deixa escolhaIrukaNaruto vou te contar sobre uma lei que há muito tempo foi criada"Mizukicomeçoua falar fazendoIrukaarregalar os olhos.

"Não pare com isso você não pode falaroHokage-samaproibiu"Irukagritou tentandofazeroChuninmudar de ideia o que se provou inútil.

"Umalei que ninguém poderia te contar que no caso fala que você é aKyuubi"Mizukicontinuou "Você nãoachouestranhou o fato de todos te odiarem inclusive o próprioIruka-sensei afinal você é aKyuubique destruiu a aldeia e matou os pais do seu sensei" o Ninja de cabelos brancos falou causando um estado de paralisia nos dois jovens.

Aproveitando o fato dos dois estarem fora do seu estado de consciência mandou inúmerasKunaiscom seu chakra e por final suashurikengigante que tinha nas costas só que oIrukase jogou na frente recebendo todos os golpes.

"Não escute o que ele fala ele só quer o pergaminho de voltae não se esqueça você matou os pais dele"Mizukifalou frustrado pelo golpe não termatado oUzumaki.

"Por que você entrou na frente? Por que? Eu matei seus pais não foi?" Naruto perguntou gritando com lagrimas nos olhos seu sensei tinha se machucado para lhe defender.

"Ignore-o, você não é aKyuubi, você não matou meus pais,você é meu melhor aluno eu te reconheçocomoUzumakiNaruto não deixe nada nem ninguém dizer ao contrario você pode ser o que quiser por isso eu confio o trabalho de proteger as próximas gerações com vocêe me perdoe por não ter percebido isso antes"Irukafalou escorrendo uma lagrima.

"Iruka-sensei você..." Naruto começou, mas perdeu as palavras só saiu de baixo do seu querido sensei e encarou seu oponente.

"Sabe que eu nunca vou te perdoarKagebunshinestá na hora de pagar por seus pecados" Naruto exclamou lotando a floresta com seus clones.

"Estou tão orgulhoso de você Naruto-kun"Irukaexclamou com convicçãoe alto o bastante para o mesmo ouvir.

OHokagejá estava do lado doIrukae daInoque tinha desmaiado com a cena de seu sensei ser atingidooHokagese ajoelhou ao lado doUminoe tocou em suas feridas para em seguida falar.

"Iruka..." oHokagecomeçou, mas foi interrompido.

"Eu sei eu não tenho mais salvação, mas valeu a pena ele é inocenteHokagequero que de isso para ele eu mesmo queria dar isto para ele, mas pelo visto não vai ser possível"Irukapediu entregando sua badana para o mais velho e se entregando a inconsciência.

Não demorou muito para o menino finalmente se vingar do traidornem mesmo umChuninconseguiu lidar com os clones doUzumakie assim que o derrotou sacou suaKunaiomatandoNaruto olhou para trás e viu seu sensei sendo segurado peloHokage-JiJisentiu um aperto no coração na hora, mas se aproximou do mesmo jeito.

"OeJijio que você estáfazendo ele estábem né?" Pergunto já segurando o choroe sentindo todo seu interior se revirando.

"Infelizmente ele não aguentou Naruto-kun, mas te deixou isso" OHokageentregou a badana para oUzumakique a segurou enquanto chorava.

"Eu não quero abandanaeu quero meu sensei" Naruto falou chorando oHokageapenas soltou oIrukae abraçou o menino.

Narutopvo's(off)

Hiruzenpvo's(On)

Não demorou muito para as forças doUzumakise esgotarem afinal foi um dia muito agitado para ele, roubar um pergaminho secreto da vila, aprender uma de suas técnicas, lutar com umChunin, e por último ver seu Sensei que finalmente o reconheceu morrendo para o defender era de longe muito para uma criança de 13 anos oHokagesabia disso e se desculpava mentalmente comMinatopor ter deixado seu filho passar por isso tudo.

"Você terá que ser forte Naruto-kun, e você tambémInoagora vocês são os únicos que realmente podem se entender estarão conectados através da dor" OHokagefalou para os doisgeninsque dormiam em seus braços Naruto ainda tinha lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos e como se os céus entendessem a tristeza do mesmo uma chuva se fez presente.

Ao sentir a chuva tocar seu corpoHiruzense levantou e fez um clone para levarInopara casa enquanto ele se encarregaria de levar oUzumakisem perder mais tempo seguiu em direção a casa do menino devido à exaustão tanto mental quanto física se ele ficasse nessa chuva sem dúvida ficaria doente, sabendo disso oHokageapertou o passo chegando ao apartamento do jovem em poucos minutos o colocando na cama e antes de sair deu mais uma olhadanoUzumakie decidiu amarrar abandanana testa do mesmoo semblante de penano rosto dohokageera evidentepara logo em seguida se retirar do apartamento.

Hiruzenpvo's(Off)

Narutopvo's(on)

Já tinha amanhecido, porém o Naruto não tinha acordado ainda se revirava de um lado para o outro e seu corpo se encontrava totalmente suado mostrando que oUzumakiestava tendo um pesadelo onde seu Sensei morria e bem na hora que ele morre, Naruto acorda em um pulo se questionando se tudo realmente só não passou de um pesadelo.

"Está tudo bem eu irei para a aula e ele estará lá, estou certo!" Naruto falou botando seu sorriso que é capaz aquecer até mesmo os corações mais frios não existia nada no mundo que fizesse esse sorriso mudar, certo!?

Naruto olhou para o relógio e percebeu que estava atrasado se levantou as pressas da cama nem se preocupou em tomar café da manhã só queria se certificar que não passava de um péssimo sonho e assim o partiu em direção à academia sem se importar com mais nada seu único objetivo era chegar na academia.

Foram necessários alguns longos minutos para chegar na academia que mais se pareceram horas para oUzumaki, porém enfim tinha alcançado seu objetivo se sentia um pouco cansado afinal nunca tinha corrido tão rápido, mas não poderia parar agora precisava chegar na sua sala então voltou a correr desviando das pessoas até chegar a porta de sua sala abrindo com euforia, fazendo todos os alunos olharem para ele e em seguida sentiu seu sorriso vacilar ao ver que em vez deIrukaestar lá estava oHokage.

"Oe porque o fracassado está usando abandananão é somente para que passou no testeGenin?"Kibaperguntou confuso e todo os outros se perguntavam o mesmo começando uma serie de murmúrios na sala.

Porém para o Naruto o mundo ficou mudo suas mãos começaram a tremer com esforço tocou sua testa comprovando que aquela erabandanaera de seu sensei, então de fato ele estava morto mais uma vez a vida o distanciou da felicidade, não bastava lhe ter tirado seus pais de sangue agora lhe tirou seu pai de consideração, sentiu seu estômago revirar, seus olhos enxerem de água, suas pernas ficarem bambas, mas antes que pudesse se perder ainda mais em pensamentos ouviu a voz grave doHokage.

"CALADOS, como eu estava dizendoIrukanão poderá mais dar aulas"Hiruzencomeçou a falar fazendo oUzumakiarregalar os olhos com a maneira sutil que ohokagetratou a morte doIruka.

"Então eu estarei anunciando os times no lugar doIrukaespero que não se importem, Naruto-kunvá se sentar afinal você também é umGenin" OHokagefalou, porém devido a um nó em sua garganta Naruto não conseguiu falar nada somente concordou com a cabeça.

Assim que começou a andar dava a impressão que estava se arrastando o que não deixava de ser verdade, andava de cabeça baixa tentando conter o choro não queria manchar as lembranças de seu sensei com seu choro sentindo um olhar fixo em sua pessoa levantou a cabeça e viu que quem encarava ele era daInoe esse poucos segundos que eles trocaram olhares já foi o suficiente para ele perceber que ela estava na mesma situação que ele sentiu um alivio por não estar sozinho, mas seguiu seu caminho para sua cadeira e se perdendo novamente emdevaneios.

Narutopvo's(off)

Inopvo's(On)

Ao ver o Naruto entrar na sala com aquela animação não pude evitar de ficar mais triste, pois logo em seguida presenciei toda aquela animação morrer e sua expressão de felicidade ser trocada por uma de intensa tristeza como se seu coração fosse partido em inúmeros fragmentos.

Inonão conseguia parar de encarar oUzumakimesmo vendo que ele sentiu seus olhos sobre ele ela não desviou ocasionando uma troca de olhares e nesse momento ela conseguiu confirmar tudo que estava pensando os olhos doUzumakise mostravam opacos e sem brilho, ela não podia deixar isso acontecer com ele aquele brilho nos olhos dele precisava voltar e ela faria tudo para que isso fossepossível.

"Time 10:AkimichiChouji, NaraShikamarueYamanakaIno. Sensei:SarutobiAsuma" Ohokagese pronunciou fazendoInosair de seus pensamentos e acompanhar seu novo sensei finalmente tirando os olhos doUzumakie saindo da sala.

Inopvo's(Off)

Narutopvo's(On)

ObservouInosair da sala se sentindo sozinho novamente, porém uma voz extremamente irritante se fazia presente no seu interior como se estivesse tentando o alcançar "Você é sozinho... Nasceu sozinho e vai morrer sozinho" a voz continuava a repetir essas palavras, Naruto tentava ignorar a todo custo ignorar essa voz, mas isso se mostrava um grande desafio, pois cada vez o som da voz aumentava para seu socorro a voz dohokagese fez presente de novo.

"Time sete:UzumakiNaruto,UchihaSasukeeHarunoSakura. Sensei:HatakeKakashi, podem ir ele estará esperando vocêsnotelhado podem ir.

Como foram instruídos o time sete partiu em direção ao telhado cada um em seu ritmo Sakura animada e tentando a todo custo chamar atenção doUchiha,Sasukevinha logo atrás de cara fechada ignorando a pobreHarunoe por último vinha Naruto de cabeça baixa não prestava atenção no que os seus dois companheiros falavam estava mais concentrado em sua batalha interna na qual estava perdendo nem percebeu que havia chegado ao telhado.

"Muito bem minha primeira impressão que eu tive de vocês é que todos são perdedores"Kakashifalou fazendo a Sakura ficar com uma expressão de puro ódio,Sasukesoltou um grunhido de raiva, Naruto ainda permanecia calado e de cabaça baixa.

"Bom dito isso vamos começar as apresentações"Kakashicomentou fazendo todos os trêsGeninsolharem para ele.


	2. segunda personalidade?

time sete: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. Sensei: Kakashi Hatake podem ir o ele esta esperando vocês no telhado.

Como foram instruídos o time sete partiu em direção ao telhado cada um em seu ritmoSakuraanimada e tentando a todo custo chamar atenção doUchiha,Sasukevinha logo atrás de cara fechada ignorando a pobreHarunoe por último vinha Naruto de cabeça baixa não prestava atenção no que os seus dois companheiros falavam estava mais concentrado em sua batalha interna na qual estava perdendo nem percebeu que havia chegado ao telhado.

"Muito bem minha primeira impressão que eu tive de vocês é que todos são perdedores"Kakashifalou fazendo aSakuraficar com uma expressão de puro ódio,Sasukesoltou um grunhido de raiva, Naruto ainda permanecia calado e de cabaça baixa.

"Bom dito isso vamos começar as apresentações"Kakashicomentou fazendo todos os trêsGeninsolharem para ele.

"Porque você não começaSensei? Para a gente entender o que exatamente nós termos que falar"Sakuraperguntou.

"É bem simples me falem do que vocês gostam ou desgostam seus sonhos e hobbies, mas tudo bem irei começar, meu nome éHatakeKakashi, não tenho intenção de falar o que eu gosto ou desgosto, E meu sonho... Eu tenho poucos hobbies"Kakashifalou olhando para os três observando suas reações.

"Eu vou agora, eu gosto... Bem a pessoa que eu gosto... O meuhobbieé..."Sakuracomeçava a falar e parava para olhar oSasukeque somente olhava para frente com as mãos cruzadas na frente do rosto.

"Exatamente como oHokagecomentou, só tem olhos para oUchiha"Kakashipensou "E o que você não gosta?".

"Do Naruto"Sakuragritou, mas para sua surpresa o menino não expressou nenhuma reação continuou do jeito que estava com a cabeça abaixada isso fez com que aHarunose sentisse um pouco mal, porém não o bastante para pedir desculpas.

"Muito bem agora vocêUchiha"Kakashifalou apontando paraSasukeouvindo uma risadinha deSakuramostrando que estava esperando por esse momento a um tempo.

"Eu odeio várias coisas, e não existe muitas coisas que eu goste. E, eu tenho uma ambição que eu não pretendo deixar somente como um sonho, a volta do meu clã e a morte de uma certa pessoa essa é minha motivação"Sasukefalou confirmando as suspeitas deKakashiaté agora tudo estava indo como ele achava que iria.

"Muito bem só resta você loirinho se apresente" OHatakefalou dando a oportunidade para o mesmo se apresentar, porém ele somente levantou a cabeça e permaneceu calado assim que oKakashiolhou nos olhos doUzumakisentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo o mais jovem detinha os mesmo olhar que ele uns anos atrás.

"Ok agora que todos estamos apresentados posso falar sob-"Kakashifoi interrompido por um grito estridente deSakura.

"Massenseio Naruto não se apresentou não é justo"Sakuragritou apontando para oUzumaki.

"Como eu estava dizendo agora posso falar do teste de sobrevivência que iremos fazer explicarei os detalhes no campo de treinamento sete então se apressem"Kakashiavisou ignorandoSakurae em seguida explodindo em uma cortina de fumaça mostrando ser apenas um clone.

Por mais que oSasukeestivesse curioso com o comportamento repentinoeestranho doUzumakiestava mais preocupado com o teste doKakashientão partiu em direção ao campo de treinamento sendo seguido imediatamente por Sakura e logo depois Naruto que conseguiu sair do lugar depois de uma longa puxada de ar.

-campode treinamento-

Narutopov's(Off)

Kakashipov's(On)

"Agora que todos estão aqui irei explicar com irá funcionar o teste ele é bem simples agora é uma hora da tarde vocês tem até o sol se pôr para tirar esses sinos de mim"Kakashifalou mostrando dois sinos, antes de poder dá início ao teste novamente foi parado pelaSakura.

"MasSenseisó tem dois sinos e nós somos três"Sakuracomentou um tanto confusa.

"bem observado realmente só tem dois sinos o que significa que um de vocês irá voltar para a academia"Kakashirevelou fazendo Sakura tremer,Sasukeapertar os punhos em determinação e os olhos do Naruto ganharem um brilho ameaçadorque não passou despercebido peloHatake.

"Acho melhor vocês virem com vontade de matar ou se não todos irão reprovar Três...Dois...Um Comecem" Assim que oHataketerminou sua contagem viuSakuraeSasukeirem se esconder, porém Naruto continuou parado.

"Um ninja deveria saber se esconder Naruto, mas tudo bem irei ensinar a primeira liçãoTaijutsu"Kakashicomentou enquanto tirava seu livroIchaIchada mochila, mas para sua surpresa Naruto continuou parado, já que oUzumakinão iria fazer o primeiro movimento então ele fez.

Aparecendo atrás doUzumakimirando acertar um chute na costela do mais jovem, mas antes de conseguir acertar o chute ouviu ogeninpronunciar "Kai",Kakashiarregalou os olhos ao ver que o Naruto tinha na parte de dentro do seu casaco inúmeros papeis bomba grudados causando assim uma enorme explosão, tantoSakuracomoSasukenão puderam acreditar na cena que acabaram de presenciar tanto oUzumakiquantoKakashitinham acabado de morrer nessa explosão suicida do Naruto.

"Foi um ataque bom não imaginava que esse Naruto fosse um clone o tempo todo vejo que realmente vai vir para matar, não irei abaixar a guarda novamente"Kakashifalou saindo de trás da arvore mostrando que usoukawamaripara se esquivar da explosão doUzumaki.

Sem perder mais tempo ojouninusou sua habilidade de sensor para localizar aonde estava os trêsGeninsdecidiu que iria começar com aSakurae deixaria Naruto como último devido ao ocorrido anterior ele sabia que precisaria de privacidade e tempo para cuidar doUzumakientão partiu em direção aSakuraque não demorou a cair devido a umGenjutsufraco isso decepcionou um pouco oKakashi, mas sem se importar muito começou amarrar a menina de cabelos rosas.

Sasukevendo que oHatakeabaixou a guarda enquanto amarrava aSakuraele tentou um ataque por trás, mas era uma armadilha quando aKunaidoUchihaentrou em contato com o corpo doKakashio corpo explodiu em uma cortina de fumaça novamente mostrando ser um clone oUchihaarregalou os olhos percebendo ter caído em uma armadilha, porém já não tinha o que fazerKakashiapareceu do seu lado acertando um chute em suas costelas o mandando contra uma árvore que tinha ali.

Sasukenão desistiu se levantou e partiu novamente contra oHatakeiniciando um combate deTaijutsucontra o mesmo, era evidente que oJounintinha a vantagem, porémSasukeconseguia pressionar ele o bastante para oKakashinão conseguir ler o livro enquanto o enfrentava e em um movimento rápido e inesperadoSasukequase conseguiu pegar os sinos obrigandoKakashia se afastar e graças e essa distância oUchihateve tempo de fazer os selos necessários e pronunciar.

"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU (técnica da grande bola de fogo)" ao pronunciar essas palavrasSasukecuspiu uma bola de fogo grade o bastante para não ter mais visão doKakashi, mas quando ojutsuacabou para a surpresa doUchihanão tinha nem sinal de seusensei, começou a procurar desesperadamente, mas já era muito tarde sentiu seu pé ser segurado e ouviu.

"Doton:ShinjuuZanshunoJutsu(Liberação de Terra: Técnica do Duplo Suicídio por Decapitação)"Kakashiexclamou e puxou o pé doSasukepara dentro do chão deixando somente sua cabeça para fora.

"Devo admitir que fiquei bem surpreso com sua demonstração de habilidades,geninsnão eram para terchakrasuficiente para realizar umjutsu, você está acima da maioria, mas sua arrogância fez sua queda, aproveite sua estadia não conseguirá se mover e você deixou a única pessoa que poderia te ajudar ser amarrada"Kakashifalou enquanto já se distanciava agora faltava somente um.

Kakashiseguiu em direção aoUzumakienquanto pensava qual seria a melhor forma de abordar o Naruto, se sentia no dever de ajudar o filho de seu mestre só não sabia como sentia que oUzumakiestava quebrado e diferente doUchihaque canalizava todo a raiva e tristeza em ódio contra seu irmão, mas no caso do Naruto ele não ninguém para culpar a não ser ele mesmo e isso poderia causar grandes problemas no futuro.

Não demorou muito paraKakashiter o Naruto em seu campo de visão o loiro estava sentado à margem do rio parecia estar olhando o sol descer em breve o pôr do sol aconteceria marcando o final do testeobservou o jovem por um tempo enquanto pensava em um jeito de abordar o mesmo até que ouviu o loiro falar.

"Sabekakashi-Senseiontem foi o pior dia da minha vida e desde que eu cheguei na academia até agora estive me questionando se valia a pena o esforço, mas oIruka-Senseiteve que morrer para eu virargeninentão eu irei tirar esses sinos de vocêSensei" Naruto falou se pondo em posição de batalha, mas tinha algo em seus olhos que incomodavaKakashialgo estava errado.

"Ok se é assim que você quer então vamosDoton:YomiNuma (Liberação de Terra: Pântano do Submundo)"Kakashiproclamou transformando o chão aonde oUzumakiestava em lama diminuiu muito a força dojutsuapenas limitaria a velocidade do loiro pela dificuldade de se mover em seguida entrou na lama também.

"Agora sim pirralho me mostre do que você é capaz"Kakashiprovocou fazendo oUzumakiavançar com o punho esquerdo levantado oHatakedefendeu o soco do Naruto com sua mão direita e com a mão esquerda acertou o rosto do loiro tentouacertar novamente o rosto do loiro, porém o mesmo levantou os dois braços para se defender,Kakashiaproveitou isso para socar a barriga do Naruto que curvou devido a dor, mas conseguiu segurar o punho do albino que mirava novamente seu rosto puxou o punho doJouninque se desequilibrou e acertou um chute no peito dele o mandando contra a lama.

Kakashitentou se levantar, mas oUzumakio impediu passando uma rasteira e em seguida tentou aplicar um soco que foi defendido peloJounindando assim a oportunidade para ele jogar o loiro na lama que se levantou rapidamente.

"Você é lentoKakashi-Sensei não irá me acompanhar por muito tempo" Naruto faloucom uma voz mais grossaenquanto seu olhar se tornava cada vez mais afiado e perigosoparecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

"Verdade, mas todos nós somos lentos quando estamos metidos na lama"Kakashifalou para em seguida desviar ter que defender uma investida do loiro que buscar agarrar oHatake, aproveitando que os braços do loiro estavam abertosKakashiaproveitou para bater nos dois ouvidos doUzumakiarrancando assim um grito de dor do mesmo.

"E você não é muito esperto para vir assim de guarda aberta"Kakashifalou com tom de ironia, oUzumakiviu um dos troncos que tinha por ali e jogou no albino que foi obrigado a defender com as duas mãos usou essa oportunidade para se aproximar e acertar um soco na costela doHatakeque se afastou e colocou a mão sobre o local atingido para tentar diminuir a dora cada soco o punho doUzumakiia ficando mais pesado.

Naruto não diminuiu suas investidas e partiu para mais uma com seu punho direito levantado que foi defendido pela mão esquerda dokakashique usou sua mão direita aberta para espetar o peito doUzumakie em seguida com o mesmo movimento espetou embaixo do braço direito do loiro.

"O que era esse golpe? Técnica secreta de fazercócegas?" Naruto perguntou em tom de ironia.

"Era um feixe de nervos por baixo do seu deltoide pode não doer, mas não vai mexer esse braço por um tempo"Kakashiexplicou fazendo ogeninarregalar o olho ao tentar mexer seu braço direito e comprovar que as palavras ditas por seu professor eram verdadeiras.

Sem deixar se abater Naruto avança novamente dessa vez com uma voadora com os dois pés que foram habilmente defendidos porKakashi, porém o albino foi empurrado para trás e antes que pudesse se estabilizar oUzumakijogou lama em seus olhos, se aproveitando disso Naruto avançou e com a mão esquerda puxou a cabeça doKakashicontra seu joelho devido a issoKakashifoi jogado na lama novamente.

"Estes sinos são meus" Naruto falou se ajoelhando para pegar os sinos, mas antes que pudesse pegarKakashipassou as duas pernas envolta do braço doUzumakie em seguida deslocando o braço do menino que urrou de dor.

"Não achou que seria tão fácil não é mesmo?"Kakashiperguntou enquanto se levantava estava cansado e de fato pegou pesado com o loiro.

"Eu nunca achei que conseguisse tirar os sinos de você pelo menos não sozinho" Naruto falou se remexendo na lama.

Kakashiestava curioso pelas palavras do loiro, mas não durou muito tempo, porque da lama no seu lado direito saiuSakurae antes que pudesse reagirSasukeque também estava escondida na lama puxou seus pés, poderia usarkawamari, mas se deixoulevar afinal eles tinham entendido o propósito do teste, entãoSakuraque estava em pé pegou os sinos e jogou um para oSasuke.

"Muito bem vocês dois conseguiramos sinos, então vocês passaram, Naruto vou ter que te mandar de volta para a academia"Kakashifalou ao se levantar e observou Naruto morder os lábios com força como forma de demonstrar raiva.

"Por mais que eu não goste de dizer isso, não é justo eu virargeninenquanto quem fez todo o trabalho ser reprovado então eu darei meu sino para ele e voltarei para a academia"Sasukefalou para a surpresa de todos.

"Eu concordo com oSasukese alguém merece passar aqui é o Naruto porque foi ele quem fez um clone para me desamarrar e desenterrar oSasukee depois criou uma distração para nós dois conseguimos nos esconder quando ele jogou lama nos seus olhosKakashi-Senseientão darei meu sino para ele também"Sakuraexplicou tudo saciando a curiosidade de como eles tinham chegado ali que oKakashitinha.

"Era isso que eu queria ouvir o motivo do teste era trabalho em equipe e vocês passaram por mais que de última hora, mas passaram e se lembrem dessas palavras agora O ninja que quebra as regras é como lixo, mas é muito pior quem abandona os seus amigos então espero vocês amanhã no escritório doHokagepara pegarmos nossa primeira missão"Kakashifalou causando surpresa e admiração nosgenins.

Sasukeajudou Naruto a se levantar, masKakashidecidiu carregar oUzumakiafinal foi ele quem o deixou naquele estado sabia que ochakradaKyuubicuraria o jovem por isso não se preocupou em o levar ao médico somente o levou para casa e assim que o deixou partiu para o escritório doHokageo trajeto não foi muito demorado já que o apartamento do loiro não fica longe do escritório ao chegar bateu na porta e entrou assim que recebeu permissão.

"OhKakashi-kuncomo foi o teste? Pelo visto eles te deram bastante trabalho"Hokageperguntou enquanto limpava seu cachimbo e viaKakashitodo sujo de lama.

"Eles foram bem eu aprovei eles, todos eram como você descreveu tudo que importa para aSakuraé oSasukeesse que está completamente obcecado com oItachiagora o Naruto como você disse está muito abalado com a morte doIruka, mas quando ele tem que lutar ele vira uma pessoa completamente diferente"Kakashifalou, fazendo oHokagese levantar em forma de demonstrar a curiosidade.

"Como assimKakashiuma outra pessoa você diz aKyuubi?"Hiruzenperguntou temendo pelo pior.

"Não aKyuubinão tem nada a ver com isso, toda a dor que ele sentiu na perda doIrukadeu a ele uma segunda personalidade"Kakashiexplicou.

"Então você está querendo dizer que o trauma que ele sofreu foi tão grande que ele precisou criar uma segunda personalidade?" OHokageperguntou.

"Sim exatamente agora existem dois Naruto o que ainda está tentando arranjar uma maneira de lidar com a morte doIrukae o Naruto com um pensamento táticos e frio esse Naruto tem uma força destrutiva, ainda não polida, um lutador de instinto posso dizer que ficará extremamente forte em pouco tempo fiz questão de testar ele seus olhos são afiados como de um pantera"Kakashifalou com um tom de fascinação.

"Entendo foi de fato uma perda muito grande oIruka, mas pelo menos Naruto-kunficará mais forte com isso e me responda, mais uma coisa ele sabe dessa segunda personalidade?"Hiruzenperguntou.

"No começo eu achava que ele sabia, mas depois de lutar com ele tive a comprovação que ele não tem ideia, mas é incrível cada vez que eu aumentava a velocidade e a força ele se adaptava devido a isso eu acabei exagerando"Kakashifalou rindo um pouco sem graça.

"Agora é só deixar as coisas acontecerem mantenha atento ao Naruto-kunpor favorKakashi-Kun"Hokagepediu vendo o mesmo concordar com a cabeça e em seguida sair da sala.

Kakashipov's(Off)

Narutopov's(ON)

Depois que oKakashio deixou em casa Naruto desabou no sofá devido ao cansaço ainda não conseguia mexer seus braços enquanto estava deitado no sofá se lembrou de sua luta contra o albino sentia algo estranho em relação a essa luta por mais que ele se lembrasse de tudo, sentia como se não fosse ele lutando, porém a sensação era incrível comosenada existisse alémda adrenalina que a batalha sentia que podia ficar viciadonessa sensação.

Naruto foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao escutar batidas em sua porta olhou para o relógio e viu que eram oito da noiteficou surpreso por ter passado por muito tempo pensando na luta contra oKakashi, mas não tinha forças para abrir a porta então achou melhor fingir que não estava em casa, porém a pessoa se mostrou extremamente persistente batendo na porta por uns cinco minutos tempo o bastante para Naruto perder a paciência e se levantar com muito esforço já conseguia mexer seu braço direito então usou ele para ir se apoiando nas paredes até finalmente chegar a porta e então a abrindo para em seguida tomar um susto ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

"Ino!? O que você quer?" Naruto perguntou surpreso com a repentina aparição da loira.


	3. Zabuza Momochi o demônio da névoa oculta

Naruto foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao escutar batidas em sua porta olhou para o relógio e viu que eram oito da noite ficou surpreso por ter passado por muito tempo pensando na luta contra oKakashi, mas não tinha forças para abrir a porta então achou melhor fingir que não estava em casa, porém a pessoa se mostrou extremamente persistente batendo na porta por uns cinco minutos tempo o bastante para Naruto perder a paciência e se levantar com muito esforço já conseguia mexer seu braço direito então usou ele para ir se apoiando nas paredes até finalmente chegar a porta e então a abrindo para em seguida tomar um susto ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

"Ino!? O que você quer?" Naruto perguntou surpreso com a repentina aparição da loira.

"Até que enfim achei que achei que teria que derrubar a porta, MEU HAGORONOMO o que aconteceu com você?"Inoperguntou mudando totalmente seu tom de irritada para preocupada ao ver oUzumakitodo surrado e sujado de lama.

"Foi o teste doKakashi-sensei, mas o mais importante o que você está fazendo aqui?" Naruto perguntou novamente ainda confuso com a aparição daYamanaka.

"Eu obviamente vim ver como você estava e claramente eu estava certa ao tomar essa decisão olha só seu estado"Inofalou adentrando a casa doUzumakiempurrando o mesmo para o ladoque gemeu de dor.

"Vai tomar banho agora, enquanto eu preparo algo para a gente jantar"Inoordenou para o Naruto que obedeceu, mas antes de ir ao banheiro a loira viu o olho do Naruto brilhar de um jeito estranho, mas decidiu ignorar.

Ao oUzumakientrar no banheiro,Inoenfim passou a observar o apartamento do loiro somente para ficar irritada não conseguia entender como alguém conseguia viver em um chiqueiro desses forçaria ele a ser mais organizado deixando esses pensamentos de lado foi a cozinha ficando ainda mais irritada ao descobrir que só tinhaLámenpara comer, realmente ela teria problemas para cuidar doUzumaki.

Se passaram cerca de quinze minutos até o Naruto finalmente sair do banho e ir se trocar colocando todas as peças de roupas na cor preta em seguida saiu do quarto avistandoInoque se mostrou surpresa pela escolha de cor das roupas dele.

"Estarei usando somente preto por agora para expressar meu luto peloIruka-sensei" Naruto explicou dando a impressão de ter lido a mente da loira que se assustou levemente com isso.

"Sabe que ele não gostaria que você ficasse deprimido ou de luto para sempre né!?"Inoperguntou já se sentando na mesa.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu preciso fazer isso por agora é meu jeito de lidar com a morte dele então peço a você que me deixe assim" Naruto falou com magoa na voz como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

"Tudo bem Naruto-kunvem se sente eu fizlámen"Inofalou vendo o loiro concordar e se sentar.

O casal de loiros começou a comer, porém o clima era estranhoInoobservava Naruto comer, mas não entendia o que estava acontecendo ele estava bem na sua frente então por que ela sentia que ele estava tão longe? Essa pergunta fazia o coração da loira parar por alguns segundos.

"Inopor que você veio aqui?" Naruto perguntou, mas tinha algo de errado quandoInoolhou para o rosto do loiro percebeu que o mesmo estava chorando ao ver essa cena ficou sem voz.

"Você viu, foi minha culpa oIruka-sensei ter morrido eu sou aKyuubientão por que você veio aqui?" Naruto perguntou novamente só que gritando e de cabeça baixaInose levantou e acertou um tapa na cara do loiro e em seguida o puxou para um abraço.

"Nunca mais repita nenhuma dessas duas coisas entendeu!? Nenhuma delas é verdade oIruka-sensei morreu para proteger a gente então você está manchando a memória dele falando isso"Inovendo Naruto se afundar ainda mais no abraço mostrando que tinha entendido o recado.

"E sobre você ser umjinchuurikie-"Inofoi interrompida pelo loiro.

"jinchuuriki?" Naruto perguntou confuso afrouxando um pouco o abraço para conseguir olhar nos olhos da menina.

"Sim o clãYamanakatem o poder de invadir o corpo de outra pessoa quando eu aprendi essejutsueu tentei trocar de corpo com você, mas quando eu fiz ojutsutudo que eu consegui foi uma raposa laranja gigante"Inoexplicou um pouco sem graça por ter admitido ter tentado trocar de corpo com oUzumaki.

"Então você viu aKyuubi?" Naruto perguntou assustado.

"Sim na época eu fiquei com muito medo então fui perguntar para o pai sobre isso e ele me explicou além daKyuubiexistem outros oitos que são parecidos com ela e todos são chamados deBijuus e para essabijuuspararem decausar destruição e mortes elas são seladas em pessoas e essas pessoas são chamadas dejinchuurikis"Inoexplicou tudo que sabia sobre aKyuubi.

"Então é por isso que você nunca conversou comigo você já sabia sobre tudo isso" Naruto falou se afastando totalmente deInoque ficou muito brava e acertou um soco na cabeça dele.

"Não seu idiota eu só não sabia como me aproximar não se sinta assim eu não me importo se você é ou não umjinchuuriki, você para mim éUzumakiNaruto nada mais e nada menos porque é só isso que importa"Inofalou um pouco embaraçada não gostava dessa situação.

Em um movimento rápido Naruto empurraInoaté a mesma ficar pressionada contra a parede devido a surpresa a loira não teve reação e conseguiu se surpreender ainda mais ao olhar a expressão doUzumakique antes era de choro agora tinha uma expressão sacana e os olhos afiados como de um predador e ela se sentia a presa.

"Essas palavras são bem fortes, mas me responda por que está aqui?" Naruto perguntou chegando ainda mais próximo da loira.

"Oe o que você está fazendo eu já respondi essa pergunta eu vim aqui para-"Inofoi interrompida pelo Naruto que a pressionou ainda mais contra a parede a fazendo soltar um gemidoinvoluntário.

"Essa desculpa não vai funcionar comigo cada mentira que você contar mais eu vou apertar até não existir mais espaço entre a gente" Naruto falou com a voz grossa causando arrepios na loira e o clima tinha mudado novamente agora de um triste para um de flerte.

Inonão entendia o que estava acontecendo ali aquele era mesmo o Naruto em sua frente? Abria e fechava a boca na tentativa de falar alguma coisa, mas nada saia era como se tivesse um nó em sua garganta, suas pernas tremiam como se perdessem a força isso tudo era causado pela pressão que o olhar do Naruto causava.

"Quem... Quem é você?"Inoperguntou com dificuldade e assim que Naruto a soltou a mesma caiu de bunda no chão respirando com urgência como se tivesse corrido muito e por muito tempo não estava entendendo nada.

"Me desculpe eu nunca tinha escutado essas palavras de ninguém por isso acabei perdendo o controle, mas eu souUzumakiNaruto o mesmo de sempre só que um pouco diferente" Naruto falou se desculpando e estendendo a mão para a loira que segurou depois que viu que ele tinha voltado ao normal.

"O que acabou de acontecer? Aquele parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente não consegui fazer nada para afastar ele, nunca senti tanta pressão de um olhar nem mesmo doAsuma-sensei era por isso que eu sentia ele tão longe mesmo estando ao lado dele?"Inopensou confusa.

"Acho melhor você ir embora já é tarde eu vou com você até sua casa" Naruto falou recebendo um aceno da menina concordando com a ideia.

O caminho para a casa daInofoi longo e calado nenhum dos dois falaram nada durante o caminho inteiroInoporque estava tentando achar uma explicação para o que tinha acabado de acontecer e Naruto por ter achado que tinha assustado a loira e se amaldiçoava por isso mesmo não entendendo o porquê de ele mesmo ter feito aquilo era como se outra pessoa estivesse em seu corpo e cada um foi pensando em suas próprios dilemas até que finalmente chegaram à frente da residência dosYamanakasantes de entrarInovirou para o Naruto e falou.

"Não pense que só isso vai ser o bastante para me afastar eu ainda vou voltar lá e conferir você todos os dias não vai se livrar de mim nunca mais"Inofalou com determinação que sorriu verdadeiramente por finalmente conseguir uma amiga.

Se passaram dois dias desde o ocorrido na casa do Naruto eInode fato cumpriu com o que tinha falado indo lá na casa do Naruto todo dia eles estavam se aproximando bastante por mais que Naruto chegasse irritado por não ter feito nada além de caçar o gato Tora e plantar batatas ele precisava de novo daquela sensação de luta daquela adrenalina que o fazia esquecer de tudo exceto a vencer.

O time sete estava novamente ao escritório doHokagedepois de completar mais uma missão de capturar o maldito gato Naruto não aguentava nem mesmo mais uma missão desse tipo.

"Hokage-samaeu acho que a gente esteja pronto para uma missão que seja um pouco mais desafiadora" Naruto falou com a voz seria olhando para oHokageseus olhos estavam afiados novamente.

"Então essa é a segunda personalidade que oKakashi-kunfalou essa pressão é de fato algo impressionante nunca senti tanta pressão de um olhar igual agora é quase como se ele estivesse me forçando a aceitar o pedido dele interessante Naruto-kun"Hiruzenpensou se sentindo animado para ver até onde o poder doUzumakiiria chegar no futuro.

"Muito bem irei designar a vocês uma missão rank c de proteção pode entrar" OHokageordenou fazendo a pessoa abrir a porta e entrar na sala.

"Vocês terão que proteger oTazuna-sanaté ele voltar a vila de origem e proteger até ele conseguir terminar de construir a ponte estão de acordo?" OHokageperguntou vendo todos eles concordarem com a cabeça.

"Ah são só pirralhos tem certeza que serão capazes de me proteger?"Tazunafalou tomando mais um gole de sua bebida, mas assim que cruzou seu olhar com o Naruto sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e ele ir direto ao chão "Preciso maneirar na bebida estou começando a cair já" O construtor falou se levantando.

Ao ver essa cena oHokagearregalou os olhos, pois sabia que o motivo do construtor ter caído foi a pressão que o Naruto fez, mas decidiu deixar isso quieto por hora já que não podia fazer nada sobre isso agora desejou boa sorte ao time sete e dispensou eles que partiram imediatamente para o portão da vila para começar a missão.

Era a primeira vez dos trêsgeninsfora da vila estavam ansiosos principalmente o Naruto que estava tremendo só de pensar em inimigos fortes ele queria alguém para o desfiar sentia que descobriria algo incrívelse alguém o pressionasse.

"Kakashi-sensei o país das ondas não tem ninjas?" Sakura perguntou curiosa sobre o país natal doTazunaenquanto andavam pelo trajeto.

"Não tem Sakura por ser uma vila muito pequena não é necessário a criação de uma aldeia ninja por lá, mas muitos outros países tem e dentre eles os mais poderosos são o país do fogo que temKonoha, água temKirigakure, vento temSunagakure, raio comKumogakuree terra comIwagakuree somente os líderes dessas vilas podem ser chamados de "Kages" e comandam vários ninjas pelo mundo"Kakashiterminou explicando para Sakura.

"Eu sempre soube que oJijiera forte toda vez que eu estou na presença dele todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiam como se pressentissem perigo" Naruto falou fazendo todos os outros se surpreenderem.

"Mas não precisa se preocupar Sakura é uma missão rank c a gente não vai encontrar nenhum ninja"Kakashifalou aliviando a garota de cabelos rosas e deixando Naruto bravo.

Andaram por mais algum tempo sem comentar mais nada já que em teoria era uma missão fácil, mas ao passar por duas poças de água os pelos do corpo do Naruto se arrepiaram e ele abriu um sorriso nada amistoso como se estivesse empolgado o que não passou despercebido peloKakashie das poças saíram dois ninjas que usaram as correntes que eles tinham para dilacerar oKakashicausando pavor na Sakura.

"Um já foi" Os dois ninjas gritaram correndo para iniciar outro ataque mirando oUzumakidessa vez, mas ao entrar no campo de visão do loiro eles sentiram as pernas fraquejarem e consequentemente pararam de correr dando chance para o Naruto fazer os selos necessários e gritar.

"Doton:YomiNuma (Liberação de Terra: Pântano do Submundo)" Naruto gritou fazendo os dois ninjas serem afundados na lama.

"Sasukeagora" Naruto falou e oUchihaque estava parado sorriu e fez os selos também.

"GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU (técnica da grande bola de fogo)"Sasukegritou acertado a bola de fogo nos ninjas os desacordando em seguida tocou o punho com o doNaruto como um cumprimento.

"Vocês foram muito bem, Naruto você aprendeu essejutsuem dois dias?"Kakashiperguntou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com seu aluno parece que a morte doIrukafoi o estopim para desbloquear o talento do loiro.

"Eu vi você fazendo e então eu passei os últimos dois dias treinando-o para falar a verdade foi a primeira vez que eu tentei ele sério" Naruto falou para oKakashique somente assentiu com a cabeça não conseguia falar mais nada.

"Kakashi-sensei você não falou que a gente não iria encontrar nenhum ninja?" Sakura perguntou se recuperando do susto.

"É parece que alguém mentiu para nós não éTazunaacho que seria melhor a gente voltar mesmo"Kakashifalou olhando para cima enquantoTazunaolhava para baixo deprimido, mas oHatakefoi obrigado a abaixar seu olhar porque seu ombro foi segurado com força pelo Naruto.

"NãoKakashi-sensei eu lhe peço para não voltar tudo bem pedir suporte de outra equipe, mas por favor não tire a gente dessa missão não me tire dessa missão" Naruto pediu olhando no fundo dos olhos doHatakeque se sentiu preso em uma teia de aranha.

"Tudo bem eu vou mandarPakkunpedir um time de apoio enquanto isso nós vamos avançar"Kakashiavisou e em seguida invocou um cachorro pequeno marrom e mandou ele entregar um pedido de apoio para oHokage.

Durante o caminhoTazunaexplicou toda a história e do porque ele não conseguir pagar uma missão de rank maior, Naruto particularmente não se importou nem um pouco talvez um tempo atrás teria se importado, mas se sentia diferente agora tudo que queria era oponentes fortes, andaram mais um pouco depois de descer do bote que eles usaram para atravessar o mar o Naruto achou um coelho branco, mas não deu tempo para questionar a cor do bichano, pois uma espada gigantesca veio rodando em uma velocidade absurda.

"SE ABAIXEM"Kakashigritou fazendo todos menos Naruto se abaixarem o loiro sacou duasKunaise colocou em sua frente formando um "X" para tentar parar a espada isso se mostrou pouco efetivo já que askunaisse racharam obrigando oUzumakia se jogar no chão para não ser decapitadoao passar pelo loiro a espada se enfincou em uma árvore ali e em cima da espada apareceu um ninja que fez oHatakearregalar o olho.

"Olha só se não é oZabuzaMomochio demônio do gás oculto"Kakashifalou olhando para o ninja de nomeZabuza.

"Desculpem, mas me deem o velho"Zabuzafalou olhando para o time sete.


	4. O despertar de um rei!

"SE ABAIXEM"Kakashigritou fazendo todos menos Naruto se abaixarem o loiro sacou duasKunaise colocou em sua frente formando um "X" para tentar parar a espada isso se mostrou pouco efetivo já que askunaisse racharam obrigando oUzumakia se jogar no chão para não ser decapitado ao passar pelo loiro a espada se enfincou em uma árvore ali e em cima da espada apareceu um ninja que fez oHatakearregalar o olho.

"Olha só se não é oZabuzaMomochio demônio do gás oculto"Kakashifalou olhando para o ninja de nomeZabuza.

"Desculpem, mas me deem o velho"Zabuzafalou olhando para o time sete.

Naruto tentou avançar contra onukeninpara dar o troco de agora, mas foi parado pela mão de seusenseio impedindo de continuar olhou com raiva para o albino.

"Não faça isso Naruto se afaste ele está em um outro nível só me atrapalharia agora"Kakashifalou na intenção de fazer oUzumakirelaxar, mas o efeito foi o oposto o loiro sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Depois dessa pequena apresentaçãoKakashitirou abandanado olho mostrando o temidosharingan,Zabuzapara não ficar para trás exclamou "ninpouhiddenmistnojutsu" criando uma névoa extremamente densa o suficiente para onukeninsumir,Kakashiordenou para osgeninsfazerem a guarda doTazunaentãoSasukeeSakura se colocaram ao lado doKakashi, porém Naruto continuou parado de cabeça baixa pensando nas palavras de seusensei.

"Não me subestimeKakashi" Naruto falou fechando os olhos e se concentrando como não conseguia enxergar nada decidiu confiar em seu olfato que era extremamente apurado ele imaginava que isso era devido aKyuubi, mas isso não importa agora tudo que importava era localizar oZabuzao que não demorou para acontecer aquela espada tinha um cheiro de sangue muito forte.

Ao descobrir ondeZabuzaestava Naruto correu contra o mesmo que pareceu surpreso com o fato de ter sido descoberto por uma criança sacou sua espada e tentou um corte horizontal, o loiro sacou novamente duaskunaise tentou defender, mas o resultado foi o mesmo askunaisquebraram e oUzumakifoi arremessado contra o chão devido a pressão.

"Isso lute de o máximoZabuza, pois uma hora eu vou te derrotar" Naruto falou tendo que rolar para o lado ao sentir a espada se aproximar e enfincar no chão aonde estava em seguida se levantou.

"Isso é impossível não consegue nem defender um golpe meu nunca iria perder para um time de crianças"Zabuzafalou irritado com a arrogância do garoto.

"Então eu vou te dizer duas coisas: A primeira é que eu ainda irei defender um golpe seu com força total ainda nessa missão" Naruto falou finalmente abrindo os olhos fazendoZabuzasentir uma pressão enorme e de trás dele surgiu doisNarutosacertando dois chutes em suas costas o mandando contra o chão.

"E a segunda coisa é que essa criança pode te causar muitos problemas" Naruto falou olhando paraZabuzaque sentiu como se o garoto tivesse se tornado um gigante, mas não deixou se abater e chutou o peito o loiro que foi arremessado contra a árvore.

"Isso que você faz com os olhos é algo bem impressionante, mas não vai funcionar em mim estou acostumado a esse tipo de olhar então se for só isso deixe essa luta para os adultos criança"Zabuzafalou partindo contra oKakashinão perderia mais tempo com uma criança.

KakashieZabuzainiciaram um combate digno deJounins,Sakura,Sasukee Naruto que tinha acabado de levantar estavam maravilhados o nível de luta era realmente muito superior ao que eles estavam acostumados, mas infelizmente aoKakashidesviar do golpe doZabuzase jogando na água ele foi pego nojutsudonukenin"SuirōnoJutsu(Técnica da Prisão de Água)"Porém ele também não podia sair do lugar, mas isso não é um problema porque ele fez umMizubunshine fazendo ele sumir na névoa como ele fez anteriormente.

"Eu já disse para não me subestimar esse golpe não funciona comigo" Naruto falou fechando os olhos para sentir o cheiro com mais precisão daquela espada e assim que achou fez cinco clones e partiu para lutar o clone não se preocupou, pois sabia da força do loiro então não daria trabalho, mas ao sentir o primeiro soco doUzumakise assustou sua força tinha aumentado bastante.

O loiro melhorou bastante para conseguir dar um pouco de trabalho, mas no final foi só isso porque quando o efeito de surpresa passou oZabuzavoltou a ter o controle da luta subjugando ogenin, mas era exatamente isso que oUzumakiqueria usou a névoa donukeninpara se esconder e sair de lá enquanto seus clones eram derrotados um a um até não sobrar nenhum.

"Falou muito para uma criança fraca essa luta acabou"Zabuzaoriginal falou rindo, mas sentiu uma movimentação do seu lato e se assustou ao ver que era o loiro usando sua técnica devido ao ser pego de surpresa não conseguiu fortalecer as pernas e consequentemente caiu de bunda na água soltando oKakashida prisão.

"Não importa se você é ou não acostumado com esse tipo de pressão você não é acostumado a mim e eu sou inigualável e saber que não conhece abala sua estrutura" Naruto falou com a voz séria e naquele momento os outros integrantes do time sete tiveram certeza que quem que fosse aquela pessoa não era o Naruto.

"Para de me irritar para que um poder desse se você ainda não sabe usar? Devo admitir que me fez cair e soltar oKakashi, mas foi só isso ainda é fraco então suma daqui, pois perdi minha paciência"Zabuzafalou liberando um chakra roxo, Naruto se assustou e dessa vez foi o loiro que se sentiu pressionado o bastante para sentir suas pernas tremerem.

Mas antes queZabuzase levanta-se agulhas vieram e acertaram o peito e o pescoço do espadachim assim o matando e do lado de seu corpo apareceu umoininque parecia ser dekirigakure.

"Obrigado por me darem uma oportunidade para matar ele estava na busca dele a um bom tempo" Ooininagradeceu aos ninjas deKonohaoHatakepercebeu que por sua voz e seu tamanho ooininera uma criança.

"Você é umoinindeKirigakurenão?"Kakashiperguntou vendo o mesmo acenar emconcordância.

"Você está certo, bom eu estarei levando o corpo dele, pois podem conter segredos nele" Ooininfalou se abaixando para recolher o corpo doZabuza, mas teve que dar um pulo para trás para não ser atingido por umakunaijogada peloUzumaki.

"Com que direito você achou que podia matar ele sem minha permissão?" Naruto perguntou e seus olhos brilhavam em um tom ameaçador e quem olhasse de relance pareciam que estavam trocando de cor.

"Naruto já deu deixa ele ir, ele pode ser somente uma criança, mas é e muito forte o bastante para matar oZabuzarapidamente, eu sei que você não é burro eu estou cansado por usar osharinganvai existir outra oportunidade para você conseguir lutar desconte essa frustação napróxima"Kakashifalou segurando o ombro doUzumakique pareceu se acalmar e aproveitando dessa deixa ooininusou umshunshinpara ir embora com o corpo doZabuza.

"Vamos a nossa missão ainda não acabou temos que levar oTazuna-sanpara casa ainda"kakashifalou recebendo um aceno de concordância do time e do construtor.

Não demoraram muito para chega à casa doTazuna, só não chegaram mais rápido porque oKakashiteve que andar um pouco mais devagar devido ao uso dosharingano caminho foi silencioso, ninguém ousava falar nada até o próprioHatakequebrar o silêncio ao chegarem na casa do construtor.

"Eu acho que oZabuzapode estar vivo" o ninja de cabelos brancos comentou os olhos do Naruto brilharam em expectativa.

"MasKakashi-sensei a gente viu ele ser morto" Sakura falou não entendendo.

"Osoininssão conhecidos por se livrar do corpo no local e somente levar a cabeça para provar que o alvo estava de fato morto, mas ele decidiu levar um corpo muito maior que ele então tudo me leva a pensar que o mascarado estava tentando ajudar oZabuzaentão nós temos que nos preparar então eu irei treinar vocês"Kakashiexplicou tudo deixando osgeninssurpresos pôr oZabuzaainda estar vido.

Depois dessa fala oKakashilevou todos para a floresta e passou a ensinar os princípios do Chakra e que o treinamento seria de subir na árvore sem usar as mãos somente concentrando o chakra nos pés, após uma pequena apresentação de como iria funcionar o treinamento oHatakedeu a permissão para eles começarem a Sakura foi a primeira a conseguirKakashivendo isso aproveitou para provocar os outros dois integrantes do time sete.

"Olha só estou impressionado com seu controle de chakra Sakura, muito diferente de uma tal pessoa que estava cheio de si até se chamando de "Inigualável" acho que foi só emoção do momento"Kakashifalou mirando irritar oUzumakique se provou muito eficaz porque o mesmo o olhou com os olhos cheios de fúria sentiu novamente aquela pressão estranha como se todo seus órgãos fossem apertados, mas como já imaginava essa reação se manteve sem reação irritando ainda mais o loiro.

"E o outro que foi aclamado como o melhor da academia não conseguir realizar uma tarefa fácil dessa é realmente um tanto patético"Kakashifalou mirando dessa vez oUchihaque também se mostrou com raiva agora os dois estavam treinando com muito mais vontade.

"Para de falar essas coisas sensei eles vão acabar desistindo assim" Sakura falou, mas de repente se sentiu sem ar e percebeu que era o Naruto com aquela maldita pressão.

"Não me subestime Sakura, você só será melhor que a gente por pouco tempo então não fique arrogante nós já estaremos iguais ou até melhor que você" Naruto falou eSasukesorriu concordando com o loiro voltando a treinar eKakashimandou ela voltar para casa eles não iriam parar tão cedo.

O Naruto e oSasukeestavam disputando para quem iria alcançar o topo da árvore primeiro, Naruto não entendia o por que ele estava tendo tanta dificuldade conseguiu realizar ojutsudoKakashiem dois dias e conseguiu imitar os movimentos doZabuzapara se mover na névoa, mas não conseguia subir uma maldita árvore? Isso era inaceitável oUzumakiestava tão perdido em suas próprias divagações que nem percebeu uma pedra que foi atirada porSasukeaté acertar ele o derrubando.

"Oe dobe eu estava te gritando estão chamando a gente para ir jantar"Sasukefalou.

"Pode ir, eu irei ficar aqui até conseguir subir e descer esta árvore" Naruto respondeu eSasukeassentiu sem dar muita importância, mas quando o moreno virou de costas o loiro arremessou a mesma pedra em sua cabeça.

Depois desse pequeno desentendimento Naruto continuou treinando, mas mesmo que conseguisse avançar de pouco em pouco aquilo estava irritando-o e consequentemente ele acabou passando mais chakra do que o necessário deixando marcas do seu pé no tronco da árvore foi ai que caiu a ficha ele tinha muito mais chakra que o normal então mesmo que tentasse imitar oKakashiainda colocava mais do que era de fato necessário ao perceber isso decidiu se sentar e meditar um pouco para se acalmar.

"Onde eu estou?" Naruto perguntou para ninguém especifico se via em um lugar totalmente preto, porém ainda conseguia ver como se estivesse tudo iluminado viu um espelho no centro da sala.

Decidiu se levantar e seguiu até ficar em frente ao espelho de início achou estranho por não se ver no reflexo, mas não teve tempo para reclamar porque apareceu alguém no reflexo, mas não era ele tinha o mesmo rosto, porém seus cabelos eram ruivos e lisos e seus olhos eram dourados e sua pupila era vertical?

"Quem é você?" Naruto perguntou confuso.

"Eu sou você só que mais forte vamos lá você percebeu todas suas mudanças, isso tudo sou eu ou melhor somos nós" O reflexo respondeu.

"Eu sabia que tinha algo errado toda vez que eu fico muito emocionado você aparece não?" Naruto perguntou.

"Impressionante está certo, quando você ou seria a gente? Isso não diferença agora quando você presenciou a morte doIrukatudo dentro de você entrou em colapso, ou seja, eu fui criado no momento que você decidiu que não iria deixar a dor te vencer" O reflexo falou esticando a mão até encostar no vidro, Naruto por instinto fez o mesmo movimento, mas assim que as mão se posicionaram na mesma posição um choque passou pelo corpo do Naruto o obrigando a retirar a mão rapidamente.

"Você ainda não está pronto, mas pode ficar calmo eles não serão mais capazes de acompanhar você e mesmo se eles conseguirem subjugue eles, mostre a eles que ninguém pode te encarar de cima" O reflexo falou e Naruto se sentiu sendo puxado daquela sala e começou a sentir como se alguém estivesse falando com ele e mexendo no seu corpo.

"Oe se você ficar dormindo em um lugar como esse vai acabar ficando doente" Uma voz um pouco fina e suave falou até que Naruto finalmente abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma "Menina" que ele julgou como bela.

"Eu dormi? E o que uma menina faz aqui?" Naruto perguntou curioso, pois não era normal uma menina estar tão afundo assim em uma floresta.

"Estou coletando ervas medicinais para curar feridas e doenças e o que você está fazendo aqui?" A menina perguntou voltando a coletar as ervas e Naruto decidiu ajudá-la.

"Eu estava treinando, preciso ficar forte" Naruto explicou para a "menina" que sorriu.

"Entendo, mas você sabe que a gente só pode ficar verdadeira forte se for para proteger alguém não!?" A "menina" perguntou já se levantando tinha pegado o bastante de ervas e começou a andar na direção oposta do loiro.

"Eu sei disso por isso que você é forte não!? Para proteger oZabuza, você pode esconder seu rosto, mas não seu cheiro" Naruto falou fazendo a "menina" parar e virar com o rosto sério, mas depois abriu um sorriso.

"Se você sabia por que não fez nada?" A "menina" perguntou.

"Eu ainda tenho que acertar minhas contas com oZabuzapor mais que eu ache que não vou chegar a lutar com ele, mas cuide bem dele tenho que fazê-lo engolir as palavras dele de eu ser fraco" Naruto falou apertando o punho em sinal de determinação.

"Entendo estarei indo embora então quando nos vermos de novo seremos inimigos, meu nome éHakue aproposito eu sou um menino" O menino falou deixando Naruto surpreso e consequentemente acabou soltando algumas risadas enquanto via o mesmo se afastar até sumir de vista.

Logo depois do menino sumir de vista oSasukeapareceu e deram início a mais uma sessão de treino, mas dessa vez os dois tiveram muita mais facilidade mudando de árvores pequenas para árvores enormes e competindo para ver quem chegava ao topo mais rápido, para o desgosto dos dois terminaram empatados, decidiram voltar para casa passaram a tarde toda treinando e Naruto não se aguentava mais de fome não comia a muito tempo, assim que chegaram na casa encontraram oKakashi.

"Vejo que o treino de vocês teve bons resultados a partir de amanhã irão fazer parte da guarda doTazuna"Kakashiavisou e os dois concordaram Naruto atacou a comida como se fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer na vida e logo depois foi dormir com as roupas sujas mesmo.

Naruto não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado dormindo, mas ao acordar viu que não tinha mais ninguém antes de conseguir se irritar por eles terem o deixado para trás escutou um grito vindo de fora da casa "Fiquem longe da minha mãe" o loiro sabia que coisa boa isso não era levantou da cama em um pulo e correu para fora da casa e entendeu tudo que estava acontecendo dois ladrões tinha feito a mãe do menino de refém e agora iriam matar o menino não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

"Coitado vai morrer tão jovem" Um dos bandidos falou sacando sua espada junto com o outro bandido e descendo a espada mirando cortar o menino, mas isso nunca aconteceu em vez disso tinha um loiro entre eles segurando a espada dos dois de cabeça baixa.

"Vocês são escorias não tem a minha permissão para ficar de pé em minha presença entãose ajoelhem" Naruto falou olhando para eles e como se fosse uma ordem os dois se ajoelharam com as mãos no peito como se estivessem sem ar.

"Está feitoInarivá cuidar da sua mãe eu cuido deles" Naruto falou sem olhar para o menino que obedeceu e foi para perto de sua mãe a tirando lá mesmo que fosse arrastando ainda a levou para dentro da casa.

Naruto nocauteio os dois e os amarrou com uma corda que tinha por ali e partiu em direção a ponte o mais rápido que podia não tinha como afirmar, mas sentia queZabuzaestava lá então não podia perder tempo de jeito nenhum, amentando ainda mais a velocidade finalmente chegou à ponte viu que oSasukeestava apanhando eZabuzaestava segurando oKakashientão viu que teria que derrotar o mascarado antes de chegar aoZabuzasem pensar mais entrou na cúpula de gelo defendendo algumas agulhas que iriam acertar oUchiha.

"OeSasukevocê parece estar em uma situação bem ruim hein!? E você nos vemos novamente" Naruto falou sério, mas ainda tirando sarro do seu rival.

"Seu idiota por que entrou aqui agora está preso junto comigo"Sasukefalou irritado com a burrice de seu companheiro esse que por sua vez ficou irritado.

"Olha como falo comigoSasuke, eu sei o que estou fazendo só preciso que você se levante e me proteja por agora" Naruto falou fechando os olhos e relaxando a postura o mascarado vendo isso jogousenbonsno mesmo, oUchihavendo que o loiro não ia defender teve que entrar na frente tomando o dano.

\--Dentro da mente do Naruto--

O loiro se via afundando dentro de seus próprios pensamentos tanto ruins quanto os bons momentos felizes como tristes por mais que ele não tivesse muitos momentos felizes, mas todos que ele tinha ele guardava com carinho, mas não podia se preocupar com essas coisas agora precisava se concentrar em achar aquela sala preta que felizmente não demorou para achar e ao entrar viu o espelho e ao chegar perto viu a mesma imagem que viu da última vez.

"Eu preciso do seu poder" Naruto falou vendo o reflexo abrir um sorriso sarcástico.

"Você sabe que quanto mais usar meu poder mais a gente vai trocar de posição né!?" O reflexo respondeu, mas vendo que o loiro não tinha entendido bem decidiu explicar melhor.

"Eu estou aqui selado por que não pode existir uma pessoa com duas personalidades então se continuar usando meu poder quem vai ficar preso aqui vai ser você" O ruivo explicou para o loiro que finalmente entendeu.

"Eu não me importo contando que eu vença" Naruto falou e o ruivo aumentou ainda mais o sorriso.

"Muito bem então que assim seja" O ruivo levantou seu braço e colocou a mão contra o espelho Naruto fez o mesmo movimento, mas para a surpresa do loiro a mão do ruivo simplesmente atravessou o espelho e segurou seu pulso sentiu o mesmo choque que sentiu da outra vez, porém agora não tinha para onde correr.

"Já está bom por agora, vai lá e mostre o seu poder,o poder de um rei" O ruivo falou soltando o braço do Naruto e como se suas palavras fossem magicas oUzumakifoi puxado para fora daquela sala e consequentemente para fora de seu subconsciente.

\--Fora da mente do Naruto--

Sasukeestava em uma situação deplorável por mais que tenha conseguido despertar osharingannão conseguia defender a si mesmo e ao Naruto que insistia em ficar parado então foi obrigado a receber o dano por seu companheiro.

"Não leve nada para o pessoal, mas eu tenho uma pessoa muito importante para mim que eu tenho que proteger então estarei te finalizando agora"Hakufalou lançando mais alguns de seussenbonsmirando finalizar oUchihaque fechou os olhos esperando o golpe, mas o mesmo nunca chegou.

"Já está desistindoSasukea luta nem começou" Naruto falou para o moreno que sorriu.

"Eu acho bom que você faça valer a pena todo esse esforço que eu fiz"Sasukefalou antes de se render a inconsciência.

"Pode deixar, ele não será capaz de me acertar agora" Naruto falouHakutentou acertarsenbonsnele, mas foi inútil porque o loiro desviou com extrema facilidade.

Foi nesse momento que o loiro desviou que o mascarado percebeu que tinha algo diferente os olhos do loiro que antes eram azuis com o céu agora estavam dourados com ouro achou estranho principalmente que as pupilas dele estavam na vertical, mas deixou isso de lado e se moveu para outro espelho e sacou novamente suassenbons, mas dessa vez o Naruto conseguiu o acompanhar e assim que botou seus olhos no mascarado o mesmo sentiu um medo incontrolável percorrer seu corpo o fazendo errar completamente ossenbons.

"infelizmente para vocêHaku-sanno momento que eu abri meus olhos eu decretei que você não acertaria mais nenhumSenbon" Naruto falou e sua voz ecoou no fundo da cabeça doHaku.

Hakuque tentou não se mostrar abatido se movendo ainda mais rápido entre os espelhos, mas os olhos doUzumakicontinuavam a o acompanhar como se fosse a ação mais fácil do mundo e como dito pelo loiro ele não estava acertando mais nenhum de seussenbonsestava tão apavorado que não viu Naruto se mover e quando ele tentou se mover de espelho novamente seu pé foi puxado com força e seu corpo se chocou contra o chão com extrema violência o bastante para quebrar suamáscara.

"Como? Por quê? Eu estou treinando há muito tempo então porque eu não consigo te acertar?"Hakuperguntou tentando se levantar, mas Naruto cortou a distância entre ele e acertou um soco um soco na barriga do garoto criando uma cratera em baixo devido a intensa dorHakunão conseguiu manter seujutsuativo então todos os espelhos se quebraram.

"Quer saber o porquê? É porque minhas ordens são absolutas eu deixei você ter vantagem no começo, mas a brincadeira acabou" Naruto disse pisando na barriga do morenoesperando-oreagir, mas o moreno continuou com o olhar de derrotado.

"Isso era tudo? Fiquei incomodado e me esforcei ao máximo, mas parece que eu não precisava. Durante a luta acho que você comentou sobre querer proteger alguémvocê não protegeu ninguém" Naruto falou o provocando e pensou ter funcionado porque o moreno enfim levantou, mas continuou com o mesmo olhar de derrotado.

"Você está certo Naruto-kuneu fui criado peloZabuza-sanpara ser uma arma perfeita, mas falhei então não tenho mais pelo que viver então se eu posso te pedir alguma coisa por favor me mate"Hakupediu olhando naqueles olhos dourados.

"Tem certeza disso? Está ouvindo esse barulho é ochidorido sensei imagino que oZabuzaesteja com alguns problemas agora" Naruto falou vendo o garoto recuperar um pouco dos brilhos nos olhos e em seguida sumir o Uzumakitambém se apressou.

Kakashiestava para acertar seuchidorinoZabuzaesse que já tinha aceitado que ali seria sua morte não conseguia se mover porquê estava completamente preso pelos cachorros em volta de seu corpo, mas como se fosse um milagreHakuapareceu entre os dois levando ochidorino peito e antes de morrer com suas últimas forças congelou os pés doKakashie segurou a mão doHatakeem seu peito.

Devido a surpresa as invocações doKakashise desfizeram dando a oportunidade perfeita para oZabuzacortar tanto oKakashiquanto seu aprendiz, mas agora foi a vez do Naruto interromper a batalha defendendo a espada donukenincom duaskunaisque agora estavam revestidos de chakra, mas assim que oZabuzarecuou sua espada askunaisquebram, mas o loiro sorria.

"Eu avisei que iria defender um golpe seu" Naruto falou sorrindo e consequentemente irritando o espadachim.

"Eu vejo que aprendeu a usar seu poder um pouco melhor, mas ainda falta muito para poder me derrotar"Zabuzafalou, mas achou estranho o sorriso dogeninaumentar então percebeu que oKakashitinha desaparecido então sentiu seu rosto sendo chutado.

"Pode até ser, mas minha intenção nunca foi te derrotar, é como vocêKakashi-sensei" Naruto falou para oKakashique somente concordou com a cabeça.

A luta já não era mais equilibradaKakashiestava claramente levando a melhor não tinha comoZabuza,oderrotar no estado que ele se encontrava então em poucos segundoKakashiconseguiu inutilizar os dois braços donukeninque foi obrigado a soltar sua espada, mas uma voz irritante se fez presente.

"Mas que decepçãoZabuza, você não é o demônio da névoa oculta não passa de um fracassado com uma espada gigante" Um gordinho baixinho de óculos escuros falou irritando o Naruto que estava sentado observando a luta de seu sensei.

"Gatou"Zabuzavociferou.

"Esse foi o garoto que quebrou meus braços não parece tão forte agora também" falou o homem chamado de Gatou pisando no rosto do já mortoHakufazendo Naruto perder a postura e avançando contra o empresário,Kakashitentou o impedir, mas ogeninpassou muito rápido.

"Eu não me lembro de ter dado permissão para você ficar em pé na minha presençaentãose ajoelhe" Naruto falou parado em frente ao gatou esse que assim olhou para cima e se deparou com aqueles olhos dourados sentiu suas pernas tremerem e em seguida caiu de joelhos deixando todos na ponte surpresos.

"E vocêZabuzaé ainda mais patético oHakumorreu por você e você ainda tem a coragem de deixar a imagem dele ser humilhada assim" Naruto gritou estava com raiva.

"Você está certo garoto por favor me empreste suakunai"Zabuzapediu para oUzumakique obedeceu e o espadachim a pegou com a boca avançando contra Gatou e os mercenários.

A primeira vítima foi obviamente o Gatou que estava ajoelhado e logo depois partiu contra os mercenários, porém essa ação não se provou muito eficaz por conta de serem muitos oZabuzanão demorou muito para tomar muito dano ao ponto de quase morte tudo que conseguiu fazer foi chegar perto do corpo doHakue cair no chão morrendo em seguida.

"Parece que está com alguns problemasKakashi" Uma voz grossa se fez presente e assim que oHatakeolhou para onde vinha a voz percebeu que era oAsumae o timedez,porém as roupas deles estavam desgastadas e o próprioAsumatinha alguns machucados.

"Eu nem lembrava mais que tinha pedido um time de reforço, mas chegaram em um bom momento eles são muitos e eu não tenho muito chakra restando"Kakashicomentou para o time dez.

"É desculpa pela demora tivemos um pequeno imprevisto no caminho até aqui, mas pode deixar o resto com a gente"Asumafalou sacando suas famosasChakuraTō(Lâminas de chakra), mas antes que o time pudesse atacar Naruto já estava lutando contra todos eles.

Naruto enfrentava todos começou com dificuldades, mas ao contrário das pessoas normais quanto mais ele era pressionado mais rápido seus movimentos ficavam e seus olhos causavam cada vez mais pressão muitos caiam de bunda no chão e ficavam como se tivessem perdido a vontade de viver.

"É isso que acontece quando eu me esforço? Todos eles já desistiram? Isso é patético não tem porque continuar com essa palhaçada" Naruto pensou diminuindo sua velocidade e deixando seus olhos azuis voltarem e aproveitou para se afastar dos mercenários voltando para perto doHaku.

Assim que o Naruto se afastou os mercenários aproveitaram essa chance para fugir não gostariam de experimentar essa pressão nunca mais era como estar de frente com a morte, alguns pularam daponte para saírem mais rápido de lá, oUzumakivendo essa cena ridícula mordeu o lábio inferior mostrando odescontentamento.

"Naruto-kun"Inosussurrou ao ver o descontentamento de seu amigo e partiu para lhe dar um abraço enquanto todos os moradores e construtores comemoravam pela derrota do Gatou.

O time sete enterrou os doisnukeninsno topo de uma montanha e foram descansar e no outro dia foram embora pela manhã junto com o time dez, como os construtores não sabiam qual nome dar para a ponte, queria colocar "A grande ponte Naruto", mas oUzumakipediu para colocar "A grande ponteHaku" e eles não tiveram nenhuma objeção.


	5. Chuunin Shiken começa

Assim que o Naruto se afastou os mercenários aproveitaram essa chance para fugir não gostariam de experimentar essa pressão nunca mais era como estar de frente com a morte, alguns pularam da ponte para saírem mais rápido de lá, oUzumakivendo essa cena ridícula mordeu o lábio inferior mostrando o descontentamento.

"Naruto-kun"Inosussurrou ao ver o descontentamento de seu amigo e partiu para lhe dar um abraço enquanto todos os moradores e construtores comemoravam pela derrota do Gatou.

O time sete enterrou os doisnukeninsno topo de uma montanha e foram descansar e no outro dia foram embora pela manhã junto com o time dez, como os construtores não sabiam qual nome dar para a ponte, queria colocar "A grande ponte Naruto", mas oUzumakipediu para colocar "A grande ponteHaku" e eles não tiveram nenhuma objeção.

\--Dois dias depois--

Tinha se passado dois dias desde a missão no país das ondasKakashiachou melhor dá essa folga para osgeninsporque a missão foi bem intensa, mas Naruto usou esse tempo para treinar incansavelmente, só parava de treinar quandoInoo fazia uma visita que se tornou rotina para os dois, ele realmente apreciava esses momentos, gostava da companhia da loira afinal era a única pessoa que ele poderia chamar de amiga.

"Por que está me encarando tem alguma coisa no meu ou só percebeu agora a beldade que você tem bem na sua frente?"Inoperguntou com um sorriso convencido no rosto, os olhos doUzumakibrilhavam instigados enquanto encarava a loira sentada na grama do campo de treinamento como se nunca tivesse olhado para ela de verdade, e de repente, tivesse reparado algo que lhe despertou um grande interesse.

"Desculpa estou tão cansado do treino que acabei me desligando por alguns segundos" Naruto disse virando o rosto para o outro lado e coçando de leve o próprio queixo deixando claro que era uma mentira.

"Você fica tão fofo envergonhado N-A-R-U-T-O"Inofoi se aproximando enquanto falava sílaba por sílaba até ficar em cima do loiro que estava vermelho adorava deixar ele desse jeito, mas em um piscar de olhos o loiro mudou as posições e quem estava no chão agora era ela enquanto ele a espremia.

"Pare com isso Naruto não é engraçado"Inofalou enquanto ficava vermelha como a situação conseguiu ficar tão ruim para ela tão rápido? Ela não sabia responder.

"Porque eu tenho que parar? Você provocou isso e outra você fica tão fofa envergonhada I-N-O" Naruto imitou a menina que estava confusa o que aconteceu com aquele menino inocente e envergonhado de cinco segundos atrás.

"Naruto é o AHH"Sakuraque apareceu de repente se assustou com a cena por isso gritou e saiu correndo, oUzumakisaiu de cima da loira e estendeu a mão para ajudar a levantar a menina que aceitou a ajuda.

"Temos que ir atrás dele depois a gente continua isso" Naruto falou sorrindo de canto já correndo atrás da sua companheira de time e logo depois dele vinhaInoainda muito confusa e envergonhada pensando como iria explicar isso para sua amiga.

A dupla de loiros correu pela vila e não entendiam como era tão difícil achar uma menina com os cabelos tão peculiares como os dela ou como ela conseguia correr tão rápido, mas toda a procura acabou quando eles escutaram o grito da mesma partiram em direção ao barulho viram aSakurasendo levantada pelo pescoço por um menino vestido com um macacão preto e com maquiagem roxa no rosto e logo atrás dele tinha uma menina loira

"Naruto-kunpare ele antes que machuquemaSakura"Inopediu desesperadadeixando Naruto sem escolha a não seratender o pedido dela.

"Solte ela agora" Naruto ordenou para o menino que só riu.

"Me obrigue então do jeito que osgeninsdeKonohasão fracos duvido que possa fazer algo então saia daqui" o ninja maquiado falou enquanto Sakura se debatia em sua mão tentando sair, mas em uma grande velocidade Naruto cortou a distância e com forçaapertou o braço do outrogeninfazendo ele parar de rir.

"Eu ordenei que você soltasse" Naruto falou com a voz fria apertando ainda mais forte o braço do menino que pensou em revidar, mas assim que se deparou com os olhos dourados do loiro sentiu suas pernas tremerem e perderem as forças e ele cair de bunda no chão e consequentemente soltou a menina de cabelos rosas que tentava recuperar o folegoInofoi imediatamente ajudar a amiga a se levantar.

"O que você fez comigo?" o ninja de macacão perguntou ainda sentindo suas pernas tremerem sob o olhar daquele que ele pensou ser um monstro.

"Kankuro, o que você está fazendo?" Um menino de cabelos ruivos perguntou de cima da árvore causando surpresa em todos presentes menos o Naruto que tinha sentido seus pelos arrepiarem a pouco tempo atrás aquele menino era definitivamente perigoso.

"Ga...Gaaraeu só estava..." OgeninchamadoKankuronão conseguia formular uma frase a pressão que o loiro o fez a poucos instantes atrás não se comparava ao que o ruivo conseguia exercer sobre ele.

"Se levante logo e vamos embora antes que eu mesmo te mate aqui peço desculpas a vocês pela idiotice de meu irmão vamos embora" O ruivo de nomeGaarafalou fazendo seu corpo se desmanchar de areia e se remontando em seguida ao lado dos outrosgenins.

"Oe ruivo antes de ir você parece bem forte qual seu nome?" Naruto perguntou fazendo o trio parar e olharem para ele.

"Sabakunogaarae para conseguir derrubar oKankurosó com o olhar você também deve ser bem forte qual seu nome?"Gaaraperguntou encarando o loiro.

"UzumakiNaruto" O loiro respondeu e confirmando suas dúvidas aquele menino era definitivamente anormal, mesmo com ele colocando a mesma pressão que conseguiu derrubarHakuo ruivo não mostrava nenhuma dificuldade em se manter de pé.

"Você tem olhos bem interessantes espero te enfrentar no examechunin"Gaarafalou dando as costas novamente e indo embora deixando o loiro confuso o que era um "Examechuunin"?Inoque percebeu a cara de dúvida do loiro achou melhor explicar.

"Você percebeu que eles não são daqui né!? Então estão aqui para fazer o examechuninque permite que umgeninvire umchunin"Inoexplicou enquanto segura a Sakura que já estava respirando melhor.

"Então Sakura o que você queria comigo antes de sair correndo?" Naruto perguntou um tanto curioso não era do feitio da rosada procurar ele para conversar.

"Ah é verdade oKakashi-sensei pediu para a gente se encontrar com ele na ponte eu já avisei oSasukeentão só falta a gente" Sakura falou já se soltando de sua amiga e se despedindo dela junto com o Naruto e seguindo em direção a ponte.

Naruto pov. (OFF)

Kakashipov. (ON)

\--Mais cedo no mesmo dia--

Kakashifoi acordado por intensas batidas em sua porta mostrando ser umAnbuaparentemente oHokagesolicitava sua presença então tratou de ir se arrumar e em cerca de quinze minutos já estava indo em direção ao escritório doHokageno caminho se encontrou com oAsumaque também tinha sido convocado então teve certeza que essa súbita chamada tinha a ver com a missão no país das ondas.

"Eu estava olhando o relatório da missão de vocês e tive algumas dúvidas então irei começar pela suaKakashi-Kun" OHokagefalou vendo o albino concordar com a cabeça continuou.

"Sobre os olhos do Naruto-kuno que eles fazem e o que eles são?"Hiruzenperguntou muito curioso.

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia de onde eles vieram ou se eles são de fato umdoujutsu, mas as habilidades bem impressionantes é como se ele conseguisse fazer os inimigos se curvarem diante ele somente com um olhar ou atéo obedecer"Kakashiexplicou deixando oHokagesurpreso por mais que tivesse visto uma demonstração desse poder da última vez que o menino esteve ali, não conseguiu evitar de abrir um largo sorriso de admiração seu neto de consideração ficaria muito forte.

"Muito bem e vocêAsumaagora no seu vi que você e o seu time enfrentaram um inimigo muito forte e o que ele queria?" OHokageperguntou dessa vez para seu filho.

"Assim que foi designado a missão para a gente nós partimos imediatamente acho que já tinha se passado um dia desde que vocês partiram, mas no caminho acabamos enfrentando muitos criminosos provavelmente contratados pelo Gatou, não eram muito fortes, mas pela quantidade acabou sendo desgastante então tivemos que montar um acampamento"Asumafalou dando uma pausa.

"Sim até aí estava tudo normal" OHokagecomentou curioso, pois imaginava que agora o tal homem apareceria.

"Acordamos cedo no outro dia e partimos novamente para o país da onda só que pouco antes de a gente conseguir chegar aonde o time sete estava um homem grande apareceu e falou que não podíamos passar porque atrapalharíamos o surgimento de um novo rei"Asumacontinuou a história, mas foi interrompido por seu pai.

"Ele estava se referindo provavelmente ao Naruto-kun, mas me responda qual a força desse homem misterioso"Hiruzenperguntou de fato muito curioso.

"Eu nunca vi ninguém com aquele nível de chakra além do senhor"Asumarespondeu fazendo os outros dois que estavam na sala junto com ele arregalarem os olhos.

"Bom imagino que não possamos fazer muita coisa sobre esse assunto por agora, mas aproveitando que vocês dois já estão aqui esperem mais um pouco tenho um pronunciamento a fazer só preciso esperar os outros chegarem"Hiruzenpediu e os doisjouninsconcordaram com a cabeça e esperaram por cerca de vinte minutos até a sala ficar cheia de outrosjounins.

"Agora que todos estão aqui imagino que seja bem óbvio a razão de todos terem sidos convocados e caso ainda reste dúvidasa partir de hoje na lua do sétimo dia... A seleção para o exameChuninirá começar!" Osandaimehokageanunciou dando início a vários murmúrios no cômodo.

"Aqueles que tiverem de acordo em colocarem seus alunos noChuninShikendeem um passo à frente"Hiruzenordenou vendoKakashi,AsumaeKurenaidarem um passo à frente e todos os três nomearem todos os seus alunos como aptos a participarem.

"Kakashi-Kun antes de ir embora peço que leve isso para o Naruto-kundiga que é um presente meu" Osandaimefalou jogando um pergaminho para o albino que pegou com a mão direita e saiu da sala e fora do prédio do fogo deu a sorte de encontrar a Sakura e pediu para ela encontrar e chamar os outros para encontrar ele na ponte.

Kakashipov. (OFF)

Naruto pov. (ON)

O caminho até a ponte estava sendo silencioso nem o Naruto nem a Sakura se atreviam a falar nada, mas a rosa se sentia em dívida com o loiro afinal ele tinha acabado de salvar, o quão irônico foi ela ser salva justo por quem ela menosprezava isso causava uma certa confusão em seu interior até o próprioUzumakiquebrar o silêncio.

"Se está pensando em como me agradecer não se preocupe com isso eu só te salvei porque aInopediu, não que eu não teria salvado caso contrário, mas teria deixado sofrer um pouco mais para devolver toda a humilhação que me fez passar" Naruto falou como se lesse a mente daHarunoe a deixando triste e de cabeça baixa.

Depois desse pequeno monologo do Naruto, eles não falaram mais nada Sakura não tinha a ousadia de abrir a boca depois daquele esporro, felizmente para a rosada logo avistaram a ponte e nela estavamSasukecom a cara fechada e oKakashio mesmo estava lendo seu livro de capa laranja de forma descontraída.

"Yoaté que enfim vocês chegaram eu pedi para vocês me encontrarem aqui porque eu inscrevi vocês noChuninshiken"Kakashirevelou entregando as nomeações aos seus alunos.

"Eu irei, mas antes me respondaKakashi-sensei irá ter pessoas fortes nesse torneio?" Naruto perguntou encarando seu sensei.

"Com certeza osgenninsmais fortes de várias vilas vieram aqui para participar então se era só isso daqui a sete dias vocês terão que entregar essas nomeações na academia na sala 301 as três da tarde e antes que eu me esqueça oHokagepediu para eu te entregar isso Naruto ele falou que era um presente"Kakashiavisou jogando o pergaminho para o loiro que o agarrou com as duas mãos em seguida cada um foi para seu canto.

Havia se passado uma semana o time sete estava em frete a academia Naruto não tinha pisado lá desde o dia da seleção de time era de fato muito difícil entrar lá sem que inúmeros pensamentos inundassem seus pensamentos então abaixou sua cabeça para tentar conter suas lagrimas e seguiu seus companheiros até o segundo andar onde tinha doisChuninsum deles tinha acabado de acertar um soco em um menino de macacão verde, mas logoSasuketomou a frente.

"Oe parem de brincadeira comigo tirem essegenjutsuridículo e siam da minha frente antes que me irrite"Sasukefalou e ochuninabriu um sorriso e desativou ogenjutsu, mas tentou acertar um chute noUchihaque reagiu instantaneamente tentando chutar ochunin, mas entre os dois surgiu o menino de macacão verde segurando ambo os chutes com facilidade.

"Me desculpe meu nome é Rock Lee o seu é Sakura não? Pode deixar eu irei te proteger para sempre" Lee falou ignorando completamente oUchiha.

"É não obrigado, você é esquisito" Sakura respondeu fazendo o sobrancelhudo ficar deprimido, então o time sete seguiu para a o terceiro andar, mas assim que estavam passando pelo saguão o mesmo menino de macacão verde interrompeu a passagem deles.

"Me desculpe novamente, mas gostaria de lutar com vocêUchihaSasuke-kune de agora já gostaria de avisar que você não tem a mínima chance de me vencer porque atualmente eu sou ogeninmais forte deKonoha" Lee revelou fazendo oSasukeabrir um sorriso arrogante no rosto e partir para cima do sobrancelhudo, porém foi rapidamente defendido pelo Lee.

Nada que oSasukefazia se mostrava ter algum efeito por mais que com osharinganele conseguisse prever os movimentos do Lee ele não tinha velocidade para conseguir se defender ou contra-atacar, então o sobrancelhudo acertou um chute no queixo doUchihao mandando para cima e logo tentou pular, mas foi surpreendido por um chute em seu peito o mandando contra a parede.

"Já deu dessa brincadeira, não irei permitir que continuem desrespeitando o local de trabalho doIruka-sensei se quiser enfrentar alguém, pode me procurar depois Lee, mas agora ordeno que vá embora (Acho que vou fazer LeevsNaruto o que vocês acham?)" Naruto falou encarando o Lee que se sentiu na presença de uma fera, mas abriu um sorriso mesmo assim e se levantou.

"Vejo que também é forte Naruto-kuntalvez devesse ter lutado com você em vez, mas tudo bem acho que exagerei estarei indo embora agora espero enfrentar vocês depois" Lee falou indo embora e Naruto pegouSasukepelo colarinho.

"Pare com isso Naruto nós temos que ir para a sala falta pouco tempo" Sakura pediu tentando separar os dois, mas parou quando oUzumakia encarou.

"Cale a boca Sakura esse idiota fica caçando briga então esse era seu plano para completar sua vingança? Porque se for você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum agora vamos para a sala" Naruto falou soltando oSasukeque o encarava com raiva, mas não tinha o que responder então ficou calado e seguiu para a sala.

O time sete entrou na sala e de primeira impressão realmente todos lá dentro pareciam ameaçadores, mas nada superavam a hostilidade que os olhos do Naruto passavam então não tiveram problemas com isso e felizmente não tiveram que esperar muito, pois deram de cara com o time dez.

"Estava te esperando Naruto-Kun"Inofalou abraçando o loiro causando uma surpresa em todos os outros companheiros ainda mais quando o Naruto retribuiu o abraço mesmo na Sakura que já tinha visto esse nível de intimidade dos dois.

"Oe porquinha desde quando você é tão próxima do Naruto?" Sakura perguntou, mas antes da loira conseguir responder uma grande fumaça se instalou na sala e dela se revelou um homem com cicatrizes no rosto e várioschuninsatrás dele.

"Calem a boca suas pestes, desculpe pela demora eu sou o instrutor da primeira fase doChuninShiken,MorinoIbiki" O homem revelou fazendo todos se surpreenderem.

"Muito bem venham aqui na frente e pegue qualquer número e sente no lugar que o número indica logo iremos entregar a prova"Ibikiavisou causando um descontentamento no loiro.

"Que droga oKakashifalou que eu poderia lutar, mas fazer prova é demais" Naruto sussurrou para si mesmo indo pegar o seu número, mas graças ao destino ele caiu do lado daIno.

A prova já tinha começado o clima estava tenso todos estavam usando suas habilidades para conseguir responder as perguntas inclusive aInoque estava usando oShintenshinnoJutsu(Técnica de Transferência de Mente) para copiar as respostas da Sakura oUzumakiaproveitava esses momentos que a loira deixa a prova um pouco para o lado enquanto estava "desmaiada" e copiava as respostas teria que agradecer a menina depois porque com certeza não conseguiria responder nenhuma dessas perguntas.

"Muito bem agora vem a decima questão e fica ao critério de vocês se irão querer responder ela ou não, mas fiquem avisados se não quiserem responder todos os seus pontos serão diminuídos a zero e tem outra coisa se quiserem responder e errar nunca mais poderão fazer o examechunin"Ibikiadvertiu causando espanto em todos.

"Quem não quiser responder por favor levante a mão e saia da sala"Ibikipediu e muitos acataram e foram saindo alguns chorando outros com decepção estampada no rosto até sobrarem 84 e o instrutor perceber que ninguém mais ia sair.

"Para quem ficou meus parabéns vocês estão na próxima fase e antes que falem as outras nove perguntas foram para testar a capacidade de colher informações e a decima não existe"Ibikifalou com um sorriso no rosto e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa a janela da sala foi arrebentada por uma mulher de cabelos roxos.

"Nem pensem que terão tempo para ficarem felizes eu sou a segunda inspetoraMitarashiAnkoe nossa 84 você deixou 28 times passarem? Tá perdendo as habilidades mesmo heinIbiki"Ankofalou com sarcasmo.

"É quem sabe, mas imagino que esse ano osgeninsestejam um pouco melhores"Ibikirespondeu sem dar muitaimportância.

"Que seja, agora que é minha fase e nem metade irá passar amanhã irei explicar melhor então até amanhã na Floresta da Morte"Ankofalou pulando pela mesma janela que entrou.


	6. Segunda etapa do chuunin Shiken

"Para quem ficou meus parabéns vocês estão na próxima fase e antes que falem as outras nove perguntas foram para testar a capacidade de colher informações e a decima não existe"Ibikifalou com um sorriso no rosto e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa a janela da sala foi arrebentada por uma mulher de cabelos roxos.

"Nem pensem que terão tempo para ficarem felizes eu sou a segunda inspetoraMitarashiAnkoe nossa 84 você deixou 28 times passarem? Tá perdendo as habilidades mesmo heinIbiki"Ankofalou com sarcasmo.

"É quem sabe, mas imagino que esse ano osgeninsestejam um pouco melhores"Ibikirespondeu sem dar muitaimportância.

"Que seja, agora que é minha fase e nem metade irá passar amanhã irei explicar melhor então até amanhã na Floresta da Morte"Ankofalou pulando pela mesma janela que entrou.

\--capnovo--

"OeInoquer ir comigo noichiraku?" Naruto perguntou para a loira que se mostrou bastante surpresa com o pedido doUzumaki.

"OraUzumakiNaruto me chamando para um encontro? Por essa eu não esperava, mas tem que ser logorámenvocê não sabe comer outra coisa?"Inoperguntou tentando ser engraçada, mas se arrependeu ao ver o rosto de triste do menino.

"É lá é o único lugar que me servem comida apesar de eu ser umjinchuurikientão eu meio que gosto muito de lá" Naruto falou meio triste pelas palavras da loira.

"Desculpe eu não... não sabia estava somente tentando fazer uma piada, mas se ainda serve eu gostaria de ir sim"Inotentou reanimar o garoto que só concordou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem como saberia, enfim eu te espero lá umas sete, eu já vou indo" Naruto falou se retirando da sala.

O tempo se passou rápido, mas a loira ainda se sentia muito mal sabia que o loiro estava passando por uma fase difícil e ela não podia deixar ele ainda mais triste então assim que deu o horário ela correu para oIchirakue ao chegar na frente do estabelecimento viu o loiro comendo sua terceira porção e por pouco tempo parecia que todo o trauma que ele passou tinha sumido, mas ela sabia que não era possível então tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça e entrou no restaurante meio cautelosa estava receosa da reação doUzumaki, mas isso tudo passou quando ele a olhou e puxou a cadeira do seu lado dando um lugar para a menina se sentar.

"É Naruto-kuneu tenho que me-"Inoestava falando, porém foi cortada pelo loiro que colocou a mão em sua cabeça como forma de conforto.

"Está tudo bem eu já falei que não tinha como você saber apesar disso você está certa eu tenho que começar a comer outros tipos de alimentos sem serrámen" Naruto falou comendo mais um pouco, mas essa fala deixou a loira mais calma, pois não tinha magoado o seu amigo.

O jantar foi agradável para os dois se divertiram bastante e Naruto comeu como nunca porque prometeu que iria diminuir suas quantidades derámena partir daquele dia a loira tentou contestar, mas ele falou que queria fazer isso então não tinha muito o que contestar depois disso ele pagou a conta e eles saíram e se sentaram no banco que tinha por ali.

"Nossas batalhas futuras vão continuar ficando mais difíceis" Naruto comentou paraInosem olhar para nada em específico.

"Então não temos outra escolha a não ser continuar ficando mais fortes"Inorespondeu causando surpresa noUzumakiele não esperava uma resposta dessas.

"É você está certa então vamos continuar ficando mais fortes" Naruto falou com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Perceberam que estava ficando tarde então Naruto decidiu acompanharInoaté a casa dela o clima estava muito bom os dois estavam curtindo a presença do outro e tinham muito para conversar tanto que nem perceberam que estavam perto até estarem na frente da casa da menina eles se despediram eInodeu um beijo na bochecha do loiroe o desejou boa sorteque ficou envergonhado, mas não falou nada só viu a menina bater na porta e ser recebida por seus pais essa cena deu uma certa tristeza no loiro.

"será que eu também tenho pais? Será que eu me pareço com eles?"Naruto se perguntou já se ponde em direção de casa não poderia perder muito tempo pensando nessas coisas tinha que se focar na segunda fase que iria fazer no outro dia.

\--Dia da segunda fase--

"Aqui é a área de treinamento 44 conhecida como floresta da morte antes de qualquer coisa preciso que vocês assinem esses formulários para mostrarem que vocês têm plena noção que talvez veem a morrer e que nem eu ouKonohasomos culpados desse fato"Ankoavisou entregando os formulários.

"Muito bem agora que já assinaram vocês terão que pegar um desses dois pergaminhos um da terra ou um do céu e o objetivo é bem simples se você pegou um pergaminho do céu seu objetivo é achar um outro time que tenha o pergaminho da terra e vice-versa terão cinco dias para levar o pergaminho até a torre que tem no centro da floresta então vão pegar seus pergaminhos que darei início a segunda fase"Ankofalou fazendo todos os líderes de todos os times degeninsse levantarem e irem pegar o pergaminho.

Naruto se levantou para ir pegar o pergaminho depois de eles decidirem que ele seria o líder então ele se encaminhou até a tenda, mas antes de conseguir chegar na tenda um outrogenintrombou com ele de propósito o derrubando no chão e logo saiu rindo Naruto fez questão de decorar o rosto dele não iria deixar isso assim.

"Agora que todos já pegaram os pergaminhos e se posicionaram em seus respectivos portõesnão se atrevam a abrir o pergaminho até chegar na torre,então agora anuncio que a segunda fase está oficialmente INICIADA"Ankogritou e todos os portões se abriram fazendo todos os participantes entrarem.

O time sete pulava de galho em galho tinham o pergaminho do céu então precisariam achar um time que tinha o pergaminho da terra estavam decidindo se iriam começar a agir nesse dia ou nos próximos dias até oUzumakiparar.

"Por que parou Naruto?viu alguém?"Sasukeperguntou se pondo em alerta.

"Não podem continuar eu irei em outro lugar levem o pergaminho também" Naruto falou jogando o pergaminho paraSasukeque estava confuso assim como a rosada.

"Como assim vai para outro lugar? Não quer virarchuninNaruto?" Sakura perguntou.

"Oh não me entenda errado eu até quero virarChunin, mas não tenho maturidade para esse teste a única coisa que eu quero é lutar contra oponentes fortes" Naruto respondeu dando as costas para os dois, mas seu braço foi segurado peloUchiha.

"Você vai ir atrás daquele cara que te derrubou né? Você falou de mim, mas agora é você que está sendo o idiota que vai comprar briga sem necessidade"Sasukefalou ainda apertando o braço do loiro que somente olhou com descaso para ele.

"Vocêestá certoeu estaria sendo um completo idiota se fosse e deixasse vocês, então deixarei um clone aqui caso algo acontecer eu volto na hora" Naruto falou criando um clone e em seguida já saiu de perto do time sem dar chances para eles reclamarem.

OUzumakisaiu a procura do malditogenin, mas suas habilidades de sensor não eram as melhores então ele tinha que sair pulando de galho em galho sem um rumo específico somente confiando em seus instintoso que não se mostrou muito efetivo porque passou o dia inteiro procurando e não conseguiu achar ninguém, foi obrigado a montar uma fogueira os arredores eram despovoados, selvagens, inóspitos e ameaçadores. Naruto não retornou àsua caçadaantes do anoitecer, passou a noite perto de suafogueira à qual, volta e meia, atiravagalhos pequenos para manter o fogo aceso. No meio da noite vislumbrou ao longe, no fundo do matagal,o brilho de uma fogueira e ouviu uivos egritos, bem como algo que somente podia ser o grito de umaluta.

Naruto partiu imediatamente naquela direção, mas ao chegar aonde vinha a luz só encontrou uma clareira pisoteada e alguns restos de comida ficou decepcionado, mas felizmente essa decepção não durou muito porque ouviu barulhos dekunaisse chocando imediatamente se moveu para lá e ao chegar viu dois times degeninsbrigando e para sua felicidade um dosgeninsera o cara que tinha empurrado ele, decidiu ficar mais um tempo na sombra para ver as habilidades de seus oponentes.

"Vocês escolheram mal o quem iriam enfrentar agora sofram as consequências" Um dosgeninsfalou ele carregava consigo uma corrente e a usava juntamente com seu companheiro de time para prender e esmagar os oponentes já o cara que havia derrubado o Naruto carregava umashurikengigante, já os outro time pareciamgeninsnormais.

Osgeninsque estavam usando as correntes eles definitivamente treinaram muito para chegar naquele nível de sincronia a outra equipe não tinha a menor chance de vencer então Naruto decidiu se intrometer assim que os doisgeninsse afastaram um do outro para esticar a corrente oUzumakipulou nela fazendo os dois se baterem.

"Me desculpem a intromissão, mas seu amigo ali me deixou bastante irritado eu iria esperar para pegar vocês depois da luta, mas vi que seria mais divertido lutar contra os seis" Naruto falou com um sorriso arrogante.

"Shinacabe com ele" oGeninque tinha acabado de se levantar depois de se chocar contra seu companheiro falou para o outro que carregava ashurikeno mesmo concordou e jogou ashurikenno Naruto que somente pulou para o lado desviando completamente.

"Só isso? Não me decepcioneShin-chan" Naruto falou com sarcasmo para o oponente que sorriu e fez um sinal com a mão e ashurikenmudou totalmente de rota e começando a seguir o loiro que começou a correr desviando, mas o ataque não parou por aí oshinfez mais um sinal com as mãos e ashurikense multiplicou agora eram três que seguiam oUzumaki.

O loiro foi aumentando a velocidade, mas oShincontinuava aumentando o número deShurikense os outros dois entravam sempre em seu caminho dificultando ainda mais para o loiro desviar e quase impossível para ele contra-atacar até que em oUzumakifoi derrubado pela corrente dosgeninse em seguida acertado por dezfuumasshurikenscriando uma cortina de poeira e os trêsgeninscomemoram enquanto a outra equipe olhava horrorizada para aquela cena eles tinham acabado de matar alguém e estavam comemorando atéshinouvir uma voz em seu ouvido.

"Qual a sensação de matar alguém você se sente bem em fazendo o mal?" Naruto perguntou calmamente no ouvido doShinque olhou aonde em teoria era para estar o corpo doUzumaki, mas no lugar só tinha alguns pedaços de madeira mostrando que o loiro tinha usado oKawarimientãoShinvirou a cabeça para a direção do loiro somente para cair ao se deparar com aqueles olhos dourados que brilhavam mais que uma fogueira.

"Se levante e me enfrente você teve a coragem de me desafiar agora se levante" Naruto ordenou, mas o mesmo não se moveu somente abaixou a cabeça então oUzumakio nocauteou enquanto seus dois companheiros investiram contra o loiro novamente.

"Eu já não vejo mais graça em vocês" Naruto falou jogando duasKunaisque acertaram os dois joelhos dogeninque segurava a ponta da corrente o forçando a soltar a corrente, porém seu companheiro não se importou com isso e continuou sua investida , porém foi inútil não conseguia manusear bem a corrente sozinho então a vantagem era completamente doUzumakiogenintentou arremessar a corrente noUzumakique a segurou com a mão esquerda e puxou ogeninpara perto assim encaixando um soco no queixo dogenino mandando para longe desmaiado.

Naruto olhou em volta procurando o outro time, mas percebeu que eles tinham fugido enquanto ele lutava com o time doShin, mas não deixaria eles fugirem assim e partiu em busca deles até ouvir um barulho estranho e uma cortina de fumaça ao chegar no local da onde veio o barulho viu o time desmaiado e okotetsuparado ao lado deles segurando o pergaminho da terra aberto.

"Ah por isso não podemos abrir o pergaminho, isso é meio ruim porque esse pergaminho seria útil para meu time já que a gente tem o do céu" Naruto falou para ochuninque concordou com a cabeça.

"Eles ficaram com tanto medo de você que acharam que poderia ter algo no pergaminho para ajudar eles a lutar contra você infelizmente para eles agora vou ter que segurar eles até o final da segunda etapa"Kotetsufalou vendo oUzumakiconcordar com a cabeça e ir embora.

Naruto voltou para onde tinha derrotado a outra equipe e se aproximou deShinque ainda estava nocauteado e procurou pelo pergaminho, mas infelizmente eles também carregavam um do céu, decidiu levar de qualquer maneira e aproveitou e pegou a corrente também, não demorou muito para amanhecer então decidiu ir em direção a seu time já resolveu o que tinha para resolver por mais que tenha ficado decepcionado com o nível de seus oponentes tirando aquele dois das correntes nenhum deles realmente tentou o enfrentar, mas deixou esses pensamentos de lado ao sentir seu clone explodir então se assustou,Sasukee Sakura estavam em perigo acelerou o máximo que conseguiu.

Naruto estava pulando em alta velocidade e sabia que estava perto, pois conseguia ouvir os gritos da Sakura, mas antes que conseguisse avançar uma cobra gigantesca tentou o comer, porém o loiro deu um pulo para trás esquivando completamente da mordida, mas a cobra não parou por aí tentou acertar oUzumakicom a calda, mas errou novamente o Naruto aproveitou e usou sua corrente para prender a calda da cobra junto a cabeça da mesma, mas a mesma fez uma grande força a corrente se rompeu. Os elos de prata voaram por todos os lados como gotas de chuva, tilintando ao caírem no chão. Cego de raiva, o monstro lançou-se ao ataque. Naruto aguardou calmamente e fechou os olhos se concentrando e assim que a cobra chegou perto ele abriu novamente só que dessa vez eles estavam dourados.

A cobra cambaleou e recuou para trás como se tivesse sido atingida por um martelo. Mesmo assim, manteve-se de pé, arreganhou as presas. Apesar de mover-se lenta e penosamente, avançava Naruto ficou preocupado. Se, de um lado, não esperava que seus olhos pudessem paralisar por completo a besta, de outro, não imaginara que ela pudesse superá-lo com tanta facilidade. Não podia sustentar a pressão por muito mais tempo era exaustivo demais, e o monstro tinha menos de dez metros para percorrer. Fechou os olhos novamente e deixou seus olhos azuis de novo e tirousubitamentea pressão e pulou para um lado. A surpreendida cobra não conseguiu interromper o avanço, perdeu o equilíbrio, e caiu barranco a baixo, Naruto aproveitou e jogou variaskunaiscom papeis bomba em seguida explodiu e viu a cobra sumir em uma cortina de fumaça.

Assim que cuidou da cobra imediatamente correu para seu time e quando chegou no lugar dos gritos viuSasukelutando contra um homem estranho esse que possuía uma grande velocidade quase não conseguia ver, masSasukeparecia estar conseguindo acompanhar de alguma maneira infelizmente isso não continuou por muito tempo logo o homem conseguiu acertar um combo noUchiha, mas antes dele conseguir finalizar Naruto apareceu chutando a cabeça do homem para longe.

"Naruto" TantoSasukecomo Sakura falaram sentiram um alívio sabiam que aquele homem era muito mais forte que seu companheiro, mas pelo menos com ele lá tinham uma remota chance de escapar com vida.

"Me avisaram que você tinha despertado um talento latente Naruto-kun, mas não espera que tivesse tanta força isso vai ser divertido porque falaram que você tinha umdoujutsutambém" O homem falou saindo de onde tinha sido arremessado, Naruto olhou para ele e viu que metade do rosto do homem estava derretendo e tinha outro por trás e ele tinha um sorriso desagradável no rosto, mas quando oUzumakipensou em responder sentiu seus pelos arrepiarem da maneira que só arrepiava na presença doHokage.

"Quem é você? Porque você claramente não é umgenin" Naruto perguntou encarando cada movimento de seu adversário sem deixar passar nem mesmo a respiração, mas isso se mostrou ineficaz, pois em um piscar de olhos o homem sumiu de sua vista e só conseguiu achar ele novamente quando sentiu sua bochecha ser lambida e imediatamente se afastou aquele cara era definitivamente perigoso.

"Meu nome éOrochimaru, minha meta era testar o garotoUchiha, mas já que você decidiu se juntar a nós irei te testar também, mas isso é uma batalha pela sobrevivência espero que saiba disso" Osanninfalou acertando um chute no estômago do loiro com muita força o arremessandono ar.

"Naruto" Sakura gritou enquanto cuidava doSasukeque não conseguia andar ainda devido ao esforço que fez contra oOrochimaru.

Naruto ainda estava no ar sendo arremessado pelo chute dosannino loiro usou o pouco que sabia sobre a liberação defuutonpara amortecer a força com o qual ele bateu contra a árvore, mas mesmo assim viu tudo preto e o resto do ar irrompeu de seus pulmões com um gemido, mas oOrochimarunão parou por aí e apareceu novamente na frente do loiro o socando e consequentemente quebrando a árvore, Sakura não conseguia acreditar nem mesmo o Naruto estava tendo uma chance de revidar.

"Eu sou fraco não consigo fazer nada contraOrochimaruo que eu posso fazer para ficar mais forte?"Naruto se perguntava enquanto era usado como um saco de pancada pelosanninque se mostrou decepcionado então parou de bater noUzumakie foi falar com oUchiha, mas o loiro não escutava nada e em um segundo se viu naquela sala preta ese surpreendeu ao ver que o ruivo andava livremente pela sala em vez de ficar preso no espelho.

\--Dentro da mente do Naruto--

"Olha só para você patético totalmente patético sempre soube que você era fraco apenas um garoto assustado tentando lidar com a morte de seu sensei e brincando de ser ninja fingindo ser corajoso e assim que teve seu poder superado já desistiu patético" O ruivo falou pegando Naruto pelo pescoço e o estendendo no ar.

"quem é você?" Naruto perguntou tentando soltar a mão do ruivo que apertava seu pescoço.

"Que pergunta idiota você sabe exatamente quem eu sou" O ruivo respondeu soltando o loiro que caiu de bunda no chão.

"não eu, não sou assim" Naruto respondeu, mas parecia que estava mais tentando se convencer do que qualquer outra coisa.

"tscpense o que quiser isso não importa" O ruivo falou virando de costas para oUzumaki.

"o que... O que você quer com meu corpo!?" Naruto perguntou se levantando e encarando o mesmo.

"sua alma já te respondeu se você não quer morrer, se você não quer ficar sozinho... Então use meu poder!" O ruivo falou se virando novamente com um sorriso ameaçador no rosto.

"aceite ele Não tem para onde correr agora Aceite ele" Naruto coloca as mãos no ouvido na tentativa de isolar a voz do ruivo.

"não minta, nós estamos conectados sua alma e eu estamos conectados ao mesmo corpo nós somos a mesma pessoa" O ruivo falou estendendo a mão para o loiro que pareceu incerto sobre isso, mas logo em seguida pegou a mão do ruivo firmando o trato e saiu de sua mente.

\--Fora da mente do Naruto--

Assim que oUzumakiabriu os olhos novamente e viuSasukesendo mordido peloOrochimarusem pensar duas vezes partiu duas vezes para cima dosannindevolvendo o soco na barriga e sem deixar oOrochimarureagir, Naruto acertou um chute em seu queixo o mandando para o ar, mas isso durou pouco tempo porque o loiro agarrou os tornozelos dosannine o arremessou contra a árvore.

"Sakura pegue oSasukee vá embora eu vou atrasar ele e fugir em seguida" Naruto ordenou e a rosada o olhou como se ele fosse louco, mas não conseguiu falar nada, pois assim que o observou viu que não estava brincando e conseguia sentir a hostilidade exalando do loiro e seus olhos estavam afiados como de uma pantera sentia que se tocasse nele morreria.

"Dizem que feras famintas são perigosas. Acho que agora sei o que eles querem dizer"Sakura pensou e decidiu obedecer ao loiro e saiu de lá com oSasukejunto com um clone do loiro para ele conseguir achar os dois depois.

Naruto não tirou os olhos dosannin, mas dessa vez conseguiu acompanhar e quando oOrochimaruficou no mesmo galho que ele e veio em sua direção ao ele se aproximar Naruto ativou seudoujutsusabia que não iria parar onukenin, mas desacelerou o mesmo o bastante para Naruto conseguir reagir girou sobre si mesmo, transferiu o peso do corpo para a perna direita e voltou a golpear acertando o rosto dosannincom força.

"Sabia que era forte, mas sabe que ainda não é o bastante né?"Orochimarufalou parado do lado do loiro que se assustou e se afastou novamente.

Orochimarunão demonstrava pressa em iniciar novo ataque. Aproximava-se devagar, arreganhando o sorriso e passando a língua nos lábios Naruto recuou, andando em semicírculo e colocando os pés com cuidado um após o outro, ora acelerando, ora desacelerando as passadas, com o que tirava a concentração dosannine lhe dificultava tomar impulso para um salto. Ao mesmo tempo que se movia, o ninja colocou sua mão em sua mochila dekunais, mas ouviu oOrochimaru.

"Suponhamos que você consiga sacarakunaiantes de eu alcançá-lo. Suponhamos, até que você tenha tempo de me golpear com ela. Com meu peso, isso não impedirá que eu o derrube só com meu impulso. Depois, o final será decidido por dentadas. O que acha,Naruto-kun:qual de nós teria mais chances caso chegássemos a ponto de morder a garganta um do outro?"Orochimaruperguntou com um sorriso desagradável no rosto vendo oUzumakitirar a mão da mochila dekunais.

Narutosentindo uma crescente onda de raiva, arqueou o corpo para trás e desferiu um violento pontapé no flanco dosannin, derrubando-ono chão, mas assim que tentou chutar mais uma vez oSanninsegurou sua perna e puxou oUzumakipara perto acertando um soco no rosto do loiro.

"Tudo em você desde suas roupas, suas táticas, suas ações todas elas exalam indignação e desespero, me pergunto o que pode ter ocorrido de tão horrível em sua vida paraleva-lo a esse caminho, mas isso não faz diferença agora nada faz"Orochimarufalou apertando o pescoço doUzumakicontra a árvore que ele tinha sido arremessado pelo soco donukenin.

"O que está tentando fazer? me convencer a morrer?" Naruto perguntou vendo o sorriso doOrochimaruaumentar e ele acertar mais dois socos no loiro e o finalizou com um gancho.

"Na verdade, pensei em te espancar até amorte"Orochimarufalou tentando pisar no garoto que rolou para o lado desviando criou cinco clones e se afastou o máximo que conseguiu enquanto seus clones criavam uma distração para ele.

O Naruto ficou observando as aves por um bom tempo. Avaliou sua distância e calculou o tempo necessário para oOrochimaruchegar até ele, levando em consideração a topografia, a espessura da floresta e a profundidade e a extensão do poder e da velocidade donukeninpor fim afivelou mais fortemente, em dois furos, o cinturão que lhe atravessava o peito e se concentrou não tinha outra escolha seudoujutsuera inútil contra aquele cara então tinha que usar a técnica que oHokagetinha ensinado a ele através do pergaminho não conseguia manter por muito tempo então só teria uma chance.

"É tão incrível que eu poderia chorar, mas dar o seu melhor não vai te fazer ganhar não é tão simples assim não conseguirá fugir para sempre"Orochimarufalou com um sorriso no rosto, mas tinha algo diferente nele que fez todos os pelos do corpo doUzumakise arrepiarem, mas não deixou se abalar fechou os olhos e relaxou a postura.

Tinha se lembrado das palavras no pergaminho precisaria se acalmar e entrar em seu subconsciente, mas não era exatamente naKyuubimuito menos no ruivo era um lugar diferente estava de frente a um portão em teoria ela se abriria sozinha quando ele estivesse pronto, mas ele não tinha como esperar isso acontecer era agora ou nunca então forçou a abertura e de alguma maneira conseguiu de fato abrir, e assim sentiu o poder passar pelo seu corpo e assim abriu os olhos para ver tudo em câmera lentatudo parece diferente não era o mundo que estava lento ele que estava acelerado.

Naruto aguardouOrochimarucom os braços estendidos em sua direção, no último instante deu um salto não para o lado, mas para a frente, desfechando um golpe que de tão rápido causou um assoviou no ar. Não acertou, e aquilo foi tão inesperado que ele perdeu o ritmo e esquivou-se uma fração de segundo tarde demais sentiu as garras doOrochimarurasgarem sua bochecha.

Mesmo tendo toda sua capacidade física elevada ao máximo e sua velocidade beirava o insano onukeninainda conseguia o acompanhar sabia que quanto mais ele lutasse mais oOrochimaruia se adaptar a sua velocidade então passou a correr com toda sua velocidade, onukeninnão conseguia acompanhar porque seu corpo estava fraco, mas devido a inexperiência doUzumakio ex-estudante doHiruzenconseguia prever facilmente os movimentos do loiro, então Naruto parou de correr aleatoriamente quando achava que tinha atingido sua velocidade máxima pegou o últimoimpulso quebrando a árvore no processo e mirou oOrochimarufoi rápido como um míssil.

Infelizmente para oUzumaki,Orochimaruconseguiu cortar o seu pescoço fazendo sangue esguichar, mas isso não parou o Naruto que continuou e acertou o soco nonukenine devido a toda a velocidade que oUzumakio acertou o mesmo foi arremessado atravessando inúmeras árvores não tinha como saber se tinha ou não nocauteado osannin, mas não tinha tempo para se certificar tinha que ir achar Sakura.

Naruto dirigiu-se a seu clone, mas cambaleou e teve de sentar-se pesadamente no chão. O sangue agora, fluía por dentro de sua manga, escorrendo para o chão. O Loiro retirou sua blusa e se pôs a rasgar a mesma, transformando o tecido em ataduras, com as quais começou a envolver o pescoço, sabendo que não dispunha de muito tempo e que desmaiaria a qualquer momento… conseguiu e se pôs a correr novamente e assim que viu a Sakura desmaiou.

Naruto sentiu o sol bater em seus olhos e o tentou abrir somente para fecha-los em seguida devido a intensa claridade tentou se mexer, mas a dor aguda em seu pescoço o fez desistir e percebeu que não era mais sua blusa que estava sendo usada como curativo agora era de fato um curativo decente assim que Naruto abriu os olhosInopulou em cima dele o dando um abraço forte e bem apertado.

"você me preocupou muito achei que podia ter morrido"Inofalou dando outro abraço que agora em vez de ser apertado passou a ser carinhoso.

"Desculpa por te preocupar, mas afinal o que você está fazendo aqui?" Naruto perguntou confuso afinal a menina por mais que fosse da mesma vila e sua amiga ainda eram inimigos, mas aí ela explicou que a Sakura foi atacada pelosgeninsda aldeia do som e tanto ela,Shikamaruechojitentaram ajudar a rosada quanto o próprio Lee apareceu também, mas quem salvou mesmo foi oSasukeque acordou no meio da luta e botou eles para correr ficando com o pergaminho deles.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e pediu ajuda paraInoporque não conseguia se levantar e ela ajudou e assim que saíram da caverna avistaramSasukee o resto eles pareceram aliviados em verem oUzumakide pé, mas ainda curiosos de como ele sobreviveu contra oOrochimaru.

"Inome contou queconseguiu o pergaminho da terraSasukeentão podemos ir para a torre" Naruto falou para oUchihaque negou com a cabeça.

"Sim, mas oOrochimarulevou nosso pergaminho do céu então ainda estamos na estaca zero"Sasukefalou com raiva por ter deixado aquele cara levar seu pergaminho.

"Não se preocupe com isso eu consegui um reserva para a gente" Naruto falou jogando o pergaminho que tinha conseguido do outro time que enfrentou surpreendendo os seus companheiros logo depois eles se despediram do time dez os agradecendo mais uma vez e foram em direção a torre felizmente não encontraram ninguém no caminho e ao chegarem lá abriram o pergaminho invocando oKakashi.

"Até que enfim vocês chegaram até que não foi ruim dois dias de folga ainda, e antes que perguntem normalmente viria umchunin, mas eu fiz questão de se invocado e dar os parabéns a vocês por passarem para a próxima fase"Kakashifalou causando surpresa nosgeninsque sorriram satisfeitos e foram para ala médica.

Os dois dias passaram bem rápidos para os membros do time sete menos para o Naruto que teve que fazer alguns curativos mais sérios e colocar pontos no pescoço e foi recomendado que não lutasse contra oponentes ágeis, então o grande dia chegou todos osgeninsrestantes se alinharam no centro do prédio onde também estavam osjouninse oHokage.

"Muito bem vi que ainda tem muitos concorrentes então teremos que fazer umas preliminares antes de conseguirmos avançar para a terceira fase as lutas irão ser um contra um ou seja uma batalha real então quem não estiver disposto a continuar por favor levante a mão e se retire"Hokagemandou, e só oKabutolevantou a mão.

"Acho bom você não levantar a mão e depois culpar essa marcaSasukeeu ainda tenho que te enfrentar" Naruto falou deixando oSasukesurpreso.

"Como você? Na verdade, isso não importa porque eu quero tirar a limpo quem é o mais forte do time sete"Sasukefalou sorrindo para o loiro.

"Imagino que ninguém mais vá sair então pode mostrar a primeira luta" Ohokagefalou e atrás do mesmo apareceu um telão que em seguida mostrou os nomesAkadouYoroicontraUchihaSasuke.

"Meu nome éGekkouHayate, o juiz os dois que foram anunciados venham aqui na frente o resto subam para o segundo andar" O juiz mandou e todos obedeceram e assim que todos subiram ele deu início a luta.


	7. Genins anormais! Naruto vs Lee

"Muito bem vi que ainda tem muitos concorrentes então teremos que fazer umas preliminares antes de conseguirmos avançar para a terceira fase as lutas irão ser um contra um ou seja uma batalha real então quem não estiver disposto a continuar por favor levante a mão e se retire"Hokagemandou, e só oKabutolevantou a mão.

"Acho bom você não levantar a mão e depois culpar essa marcaSasukeeu ainda tenho que te enfrentar" Naruto falou deixando oSasukesurpreso.

"Como você? Na verdade, isso não importa porque eu quero tirar a limpo quem é o mais forte do time sete"Sasukefalou sorrindo para o loiro.

"Imagino que ninguém mais vá sair então pode mostrar a primeira luta" Ohokagefalou e atrás do mesmo apareceu um telão que em seguida mostrou os nomesAkadouYoroicontraUchihaSasuke.

"Meu nome éGekkouHayate, o juiz os dois que foram anunciados venham aqui na frente o resto subam para o segundo andar" O juiz mandou e todos obedeceram e assim que todos subiram ele deu início a luta.

Os dois se encaram antes doSasuketentar uma investida noYoroi, mas devido ao selo em seu pescoço reagir e o causar dor, sua velocidade diminuiu e cambaleou um pouco, mas foi o suficiente para o seu oponente cortar a distância entre eles e assim que a mão doYoroientrou em contato com oSasukeo mesmo sentiu seu chakra sendo sugado, porém não se deixou abalar por essa surpresa acertou um chute no peito doYoroise afastando dele.

"Ainda consegue lutar? Ou seu chakra acabou?"Yoroiperguntou sarcasticamente.

Yoroipartiu mais uma vez para a ofensiva tentando roubar o restante do chakra doUchihaque somente desviava sem conseguir contra-atacar até se lembrar de um golpe então se abaixou rápido o bastante para dar a impressão de ter sumido e acertou um chute no queixo doYoroio mandando para o ar, surpreendendo todos principalmente o Lee já que o movimento era dele foi aí que ele percebeu a força dosharingan, mas voltando a luta enquanto oYoroiestava no arSasukesacou duaskunaisque tinha papeis bombas e jogou em seu oponente as explodindo em seguida conseguindo assim sua vitória.

"AkadouYoroiestá incapacitado de continuar entãoUchihaSasukeé o vencedor e o primeiro a avançar para a terceira fase" O juiz falou e em seguidaKakashiapareceu na arena.

O Sensei do time sete levou oSasukeconsigo para algum outro lugar enquanto o painel já rodava e mostrava que a próxima luta seriaZakuAbumicontraAburameShino, oshinobida aldeia do som não teve a menor chance,Shinoganhou com facilidade, Naruto abriu um sorrisoShinoseria um oponente forte se lembraria dele caso ficasse entediado.

Depois foi a luta doTsurugiMisumicontraKankurououtra luta rápida ogennindeSunaganhou com facilidade também então a tabela girou novamente e dessa vez mostrou que seriaInocontra Sakura, Naruto arregalou os olhos sabia que elas eram como o ele e oSasukeentão antes da loira descer oUzumakia parou.

"Sei que é uma luta difícil e que ela significa muito para você, mas não pegue leve tudo bem?" Naruto pediu e a loira arregalou os olhos surpresa pelo pedido.

"Como assim Naruto-kunquer que sua parceira de time perca?"Inoperguntou confusa.

"Não é isso eu sei sobre a rivalidade de vocês e que se importam muito uma com a outra então seela descobrir que você pegou leve ouque você não usou tudo que podiavai acabar magoando ela profundamente" Naruto falou com um sorriso e a loira não encontrava palavras para expressar o quão surpresa estava.

"Bom dito isso você pode fazer o que julgar melhor, mas saiba que estarei torcendo por você" Naruto falou dando um beijo na bochecha da loira que ficou intensamente envergonhada, mas estava começando a ficar acostumada com o Naruto a surpreendendo assim.

Logo depois desse pequeno dialogo da dupla de loiros, aInodesceu para a arena e assim que a mesma chegou o juiz deu início a luta, no começo foi bem equilibrada,elas trocaram socos e colocaram todos os sentimentos que guardavam uma da outra,mas infelizmente para a rosadaInoconseguiu usar seuShintenshinnoJutsu(Técnica de Transferência de Mente) e forçou aHarunoa desistir.

"Por desistência a vencedora da partida éYamanakaIno"Hayatedeclarou todos estavam surpresos com a luta tantoInoquanto a Sakura colocaram tudo que tinham foi de fato uma luta incrível.

Sakura estava triste porque tinha perdido, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz colocou tudo para fora e agora podia seguir em frente e por mais que tivesse perdido aInoestava muito mais ferida que ela tanto que não conseguia se mover nem para sair da arena pensou em ir ajudar sua amiga, mas antes que pudesse se mover a rosada viu Naruto aparecer do lado da loira.

"Vocês duas fizeram uma ótima luta e parabéns pela sua vitória loirinha" Naruto falou para as duas e pegou aInono colono estilo noiva que pareceu surpresa.

"Tão linda e tão talentosa acho que não podia ser mais perfeita" Naruto sussurrou no ouvido da loira que afundou a cabeça no peito doUzumakitentando escondera vergonha.

Naruto tentou levar a loira para a enfermaria, mas ela não queria correr o risco de perder a luta doUzumakientão o obrigou a deixar na arquibancada junto a ele as próximas lutas foramNejicontraHinataeGaaracontraKibaas vitórias doNejie doGaaraforam tão avassaladoras que precisaram ser paradas porJouninsou eles iriamacabarmatandoseus oponentes de fato a terceira fase seria muito interessante.

TemaricontraTenTen, agennindeKonohalutou bem, porém a loira era a pior oponente possível então aTemariacabou levando a vitória logo depois veioShikamarucontraTsuchio Nara começou com dificuldade, mas acabou ganhando devido a suas estratégias, Naruto teve certeza ali que de preferência gostaria de nunca lutar contra oShikamarulogo depois veio a luta doChoujicontraDosuogeninda aldeia do som acabou levando a vitória.

"Agora a décima e última partidaUzumakiNaruto contra Rock Lee"Hayatefalou vendo os doisgeninsdescerem para a arena e se encararem.

"Comecem"Hayateordenou se afastando um pouco, mas nenhum dos dois fez menção de atacar só ficaram se encarando.

"Estive ansioso para te enfrentar desde o dia da primeira fase Naruto-kunespero uma boa luta" Lee falou colocando em posição de luta.

"Desista logo Lee, estou cansado de enfrentar oponentes que veem a desistir depois que percebem que não tem a força suficiente para me derrotar então poupe a nós dois essa chatice" Naruto falou entediado, mas a resposta doUzumakiveio através de um soco do Lee.

"Não me subestime Naruto-kunirá acabar derrotado se fizer isso" Lee falou já tentando atacar o loiro novamente, mas dessa vez o mesmo defendeu e contra-atacou devolvendo o soco que havia tomado.

"Então me surpreenda, me dê um desfio de verdade me faça lutar a sério" Naruto falou assumindo a posição de luta.

A luta detaijutsudos dois foi de longe a melhor de todas as lutas até então, mas Naruto estava ficando cansado desse impasse e sabia que não era páreo para o Lee então desviando de todos os golpes consegue se aproximar e com a mão direita segura a cabeça do Lee e empurra com força fazendo a cabeça do sobrancelhudo ser enterrada no chão e agachou do lado do mesmo que ainda tinha sua cabeça enfincada no chão.

"Era isso? Como você queria me derrotar se não consegue nem tirar meu tédio" Naruto falou bocejando não estava no clima para essas batalhas fúteis, mas estava tão desatento que em um movimento rápido Lee acertou um chute em suas costelas o mandando para o outro lado da arena.

"Asuma-sensei por que os dois estão agindo tão estranhos? o Lee está muito esquentado e o Naruto está extremamente babaca"Inoperguntou, pois não entendia o que estava entendo o comportamento dos dois.

"Acho que eles não conseguem evitar o Naruto após descobrir seu talento passou por uma vitória atrás da outra ou seja acabou evoluindo muito rápido e sem muito treino ou seja puro talento já o Lee não tem talento nenhum apesar de seu amor por lutar, Lee passou por desesperos antes de finalmente encontrar seu caminho é impossível eles se verem cara a cara enquanto o Naruto não reconhecer o Lee"Asumaexplicou vendo a loira entender era de fato uma situação bem complexa.

Lee avançou mais uma vez contra o Naruto que ainda estava se levantando de seu chute anterior aproveitou que o mesmo estava distraído e acertou mais um chute dessa vez no queixo do loiro o mandando para o ar em seguida apareceu atrás do mesmo desenfaixando as bandagens de seu braço, mas antes de conseguir enrolar oUzumakisentiu suas bandagens sendo puxadas com força e assim que olhou viu que era o Naruto e percebeu que o que ele estava prestes a enfaixar era um bloco de cimento o loiro tinha usadokawamari, mas era tarde demais foi arremessado contra o chão com força.

"Eu deixaria você terminar, mas percebi no dia que tentou usar essa técnica noSasukeque ela acaba machucando seu corpo no processo isso não posso deixar acontecer porque se alguém vai te machucar esse vai ser eu" Naruto falou com um sorriso arrogante no rosto ainda estava subestimando muito seu oponente tanto que o deixou se levantar e recuar para cima do monumento que tinha na parede da arena.

"Lee pode tira-los ele definitivamente não é alguém que você consiga enfrentar se segurando"Gaifalou para seu aluno que pareceu muito feliz e tirou dois pesos de ambas as pernas.

"Agora sim posso me mover facilmente agora se prepare Naruto-kunnossa luta começa de verdade agora" Lee falou soltando seus pesos sob os olhares atentos de todos presentes e assim que os pesos entraram em contato com o chão uma explosão aconteceu, ninguém conseguia acreditar no peso que o sobrancelhudo carregava em suas pernas.

Naruto abriu ainda mais o sorriso então ainda tinha chance de se divertir, mas seu sorriso sumiu assim como o Lee que se movia em uma velocidade insana em um piscar de olhos estava na frente doUzumakio acertando um soco no estômago em seguida um chute no peito sem dar chance para o loiro revidar ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu.

Lee tentou avançar mais uma vez, mas sentiu algo errado então recuou e viu oUzumakiabrir os olhos agora dourados continuou a arrastar-se para trás, movido pela concentrada força de raiva, maldade e violência que emanava do loiro e a atingia em ondas, infiltrando-se em seu cérebro e em suas entranhas. Apavorado a ponto de sentir uma dor até então desconhecida, soltou um fino grunhido não entendia essa dor tinha certeza que não tinha sido acertado então de onde vinha essa dor.

"Isso se chama medo Lee faz você ver e sentir coisas que na verdade não existem e agora que me fez lutar sério você vai conhecer bem intimamente o medo" Naruto falou como se lesse a mente do Lee que preferiu ignorar e tentou mais uma vez um ataque.

"konohasenpuu" Lee gritou tentando acertar um chute horizontal na cabeça do loiro que somente levantou a mão segurando o chute do mesmo que recuou imediatamente, mas o Naruto avançou dessa vez e o loiro conseguia ser ainda mais rápido que ele e então sentiu um forte impacto logo acima do quadril. Virou-se e constatou que caía. Já de joelhos.

"Não importa o quanto lute Lee ou o quanto tente sempre acabará de joelhos em minha presença mesmo que tenha retirado seus pesos ao eu usar meudoujutsuvocê continuará mais lento que eu" Naruto falou passando mais chakra pros seus olhos aumentando ainda mais a pressão no Lee imaginava que o mesmo desistiria ali esse tipo de pressão pode enlouquecer qualquer um então imaginava já ter ganho, mas se provou errado quando o sobrancelhudo começou a se levantar.

"Esse é seu problema Naruto-kun, veja bem não tem problema cair o problema é continuar caído se não entende o significado dessas palavras iriei te forçar a entender através dos meus punhos" Lee falou se levantando completamente como se a pressão que Naruto fazia já não significasse nada.

Nesse momento Naruto deixou de subestimar o mesmo e seu sorriso que antes era de deboche agora era de diversão o Lee era de fato um ótimo oponente então assim que o de macacão se moveu ele se moveu também reiniciando novamente a batalha detaijutsu, mas agora os dois estavam se levando a sério.

"O Naruto sempre sorri quando enfrenta alguém forte, mas dessa vez é diferente ele parece estar se divertindo acho que o que você disse era verdade sensei"Inofalou para a luta por mais que quase ninguém conseguisse acompanhar a velocidade dos dois, mas ficou mais fácil porque o Naruto encheu a arena com clones.

"Quer brincar de se esconder agora? Essas miragens não vão funcionar em mim" Lee falou, mas se surpreendeu depois de tomar dois socos dos clones.

"Não se confunda Lee-kunesses clones são diferentes sãokagebunshinou seja eles realmente vão te machucar eu adoraria continuar lutando com você, mas eu tenho que vencer essa luta" Naruto falou já vendo o Lee sumir e de pouco em pouco seus clones foram sendo destruídos.

Naruto tentou uma voadora, mas o Lee desviou e o seguiu com a cabeça, mas o Naruto explodiu mostrando quer era só um clone quando o Lee tentou virar a cabeça Naruto acertou um soco no rosto do mesmo o mandando para longe, mas sentiu que tinha algo errado o sobrancelhudo era muito mais rápido que isso então porque ele não desviou.

OUzumakicorreu na direção do outrogennine tentou acertar um soco no mesmo, mas ele segurou seu punho com muita facilidade e acertou um chute no Naruto tão rápido que o loiro nem viu o de macacão se mover, mas abriu um sorriso então ainda podia ficar mais interessante.

"O Naruto realmente é um oponente assustador ele consegue igualar ao Lee que treinou por muito tempo, mas isso acabou agora essa partida está definida"Gaifalou sorrindo confiante,Kakashique tinha chegado a pouco tempo estava tentando entender as palavras do seu rival até a ficha cair.

"Gaio que você fez? Quantos portões ele consegue abrir?"Kakashiperguntou surpreso, mas ainda muito irritado por o seu rival ter ensinado uma técnica tão perigosa para umgennin.

"Cinco, antes que fale alguma coisa você não sabe o quanto ele se esforçou para chegar nesse nível"Gaifalou sério sem tirar os olhos da luta.

Naruto tentava de todo jeito se aproximar, mas os movimentos do Lee estavam simplesmente muito rápidos e muito mais fortes e continuavam a aumentar a força era algo incrível até o Lee cruzar os braços na frente do rosto e uma explosão de chakra se fez presente arremessando o Naruto para o outro lado da arena, agora a pele do Lee estava vermelha e suas veias estavam ressaltadas.

"Terceiro... Portão da vida, aberto!" Lee gritou abaixando seus braços a pressão que saia de seu corpo era sentido por todos na arena tanto que rachou o chão embaixo de seu pé.

"Agora o quarto portão, o portão do ferimento... Aberto e o quinto portão, o portão, o portão da floresta... Aberto" Lee exclamou quebrando mais ainda o chão embaixo estava com seu poder máximo sentiu todos os seus músculos doerem então sabia que não teria muito tempo.

Lee partiu para o ataque imediatamente e por onde passava destruía tudo em menos de um segundo chegou aonde o Naruto estava sentado encostado na parede de olhos fechados, não se importou com isso mirou um soco no rosto do loiro com força total, mas no exato milésimo segundo antes de ser acertado o loiro moveu a cabeça pro lado deixando a mão do Lee atravessar a parede oHokageao ver essa cena sorriu discretamente então o loiro tinha realmente dominado a técnica.

\--flashback (On)--

Naruto estava no campo de treinamento faltavam apenas dois dias para o examechunine ele tinha passado os últimos cinco dias treinando a técnica que tinha no pergaminho que ele ganhou doHokage, mas conseguiu evoluir muito pouco só conseguia manter ela ativa por pouco tempo e incompleta e não sabia o que estava fazendo de errado estava tão desatento que nem percebeu a presença do próprioHokageatrás dele.

"Vejo que está tendo algumas dificuldades"Hiruzenfalou assustando o loiro que assim que se acalmou concordou com a cabeça.

"Sim eu não consigo manter ela por mais de alguns segundos" Naruto falou com raiva, mas só isso foi o bastante pra oHokagearregalar os olhos.

"Você já consegue abrir o portão? Nãofiquedecepcionado Naruto-kunsó de já conseguir abrir é um feito mais incrível do que você possa imaginar, mas tudo bem irei te dar algumas dicas" OSandaimefalou e fez os olhos do loiro brilharem em expectativa.

"A função dela é bem simples, porém extremamente efetiva quando você ativar ela seu chakra crescera exponencialmente e todos seus atributos físicos ficarãonível anbu e sua velocidade dificilmente vai ser igualada por alguém nesse estado, todos os pensamentos desnecessários desaparecem e a você se vê absorvido em seus movimentos somente os escolhidos tem o direito de abrir esse portão"Hokageexplicou e vendo que o loiro tinha absorvido tudo que ele tinha falado.

"Agora que você entendeu tudo isso vai ser impossível você dominar ela agora"Sandaimefalou e oUzumakiabaixou a cabeça decepcionado.

"Mas então eu não sou um dos escolhidos?" Naruto perguntou confuso porque oHokagetinha mostrado aquela técnica se ele não poderia a dominar.

"Não é isso veja bem é Impossível porque para dominar ela completamente, o requerimento mínimo é que você arrisque tudo na batalha que você está lutando ou seja só conseguirá dominar durante o examechunin, mas tome cuidado para não matar ninguém quando usar ela, mas já que não pode ficar sem fazer nada esses dois dias pegue seu melhor golpe. Faça um melhor e mais rápido. Agora repita isso mil vezes" OHokageexplicou já se despedindo do loiro agora o resto era com oUzumaki.

\--Flashback (OFF)--

Lee estava com os olhos arregalados enquanto sua mão ainda estava presa na parede Naruto abriu os olhos e agora eles soltavam faíscas acertou um chute no sobrancelhudo e partiu para cima dele cada soco era mais rápido que o outro somente os olhos dosjouninsconseguiam acompanhar aquela luta, Lee deu um pulo para trás e preparou-se para desferir um chute de cima para baixo. Naruto dobrou um dos joelhos e deu uma estocada com a ponta daKunai, atravessando a coxa exposta. Lee não emitiu nem um som sequer em vez disso acertou um chute no rosto do loiro com a outra perna.

"Devo retirar tudo que eu disse sobre você Lee-kunvocê é incrível e graças a você agora consegui dominar essa técnica agora vamos com tudo meu melhor contra o seu melhor e ver quem vai ganhar" Naruto falou totalmente imerso na luta nunca se sentiu tão bem em toda sua vida ganharia essa luta a qualquer custo.

Os dois sumiram dos lugares e em seguida só era possível ouvir os barulhos dos golpes sendo trocados Lee ainda era muito mais rápido que o loiro, mas os reflexos doUzumakieram insanos, mas nem um dos dois aguentaria por muito tempo ambas as técnicas exigiam muito dos corpos deles e também nem mesmo a arena iria aguentar se essa luta continuasse por muito tempo ela já estava toda destruída.

Infelizmente para o loiro seus pontos no pescoço estavam sendo arrebentados então começou a sangra muito novamente teria que acabar com isso agora ou alguém iria interromper a luta sumiu de onde estava e reapareceu na frente do Lee acertando um soco na barriga do mesmo que curvou o corpo para frente devido ao impacto e do chão surgiu um clone que puxou o Lee para dentro do chão deixando somente a cabeça do mesmo para fora.

"Você tem meu respeito Lee mesmo lutando uma luta perdida ainda sim manteve seu espírito, mas não foi o bastante então descanse agora" Naruto falou chutando a cabeça do sobrancelhudo o desmaiando ninguém ousava falar nada a luta tinha sido muito acima do que todos esperavam aqueles doisgeninseram de fato anormais.

"Devido a incapacidade de continuar a lutar a vitória vai paraUzumakiNaruto encerrando assim as preliminares do exameChunninpeço que todos venham aqui para oHokageexplicar a terceira fase"Hayatefalou após se recuperar do choque e assim os médicos apareceram na arena levando tanto Naruto quanto o Lee para a enfermaria onde recolocaram os pontos no pescoço do loiro que voltou imediatamente para a arena.

"Bom agora que acabou as lutas posso contar a vocês sobre a terceira fase que irá ocorrer daqui a um mês usem esse tempo para aprender sobre seu oponente,Ankoirá passar uma caixa peço a vocês que peguem um número para que possamos saber quem irão enfrentar na terceira fase"Hokagepediu vendo eles pegarem um número (todas as lutas ficaram a mesmas a única diferença é que aInovai lutar contra oDosu) após todos terem noção de quem iriam enfrentar foram emboradaarena.


	8. Sennin dos sapos

"Você tem meu respeito Lee mesmo lutando uma luta perdida ainda sim manteve seu espírito, mas não foi o bastante então descanse agora" Naruto falou chutando a cabeça do sobrancelhudo o desmaiando ninguém ousava falar nada a luta tinha sido muito acima do que todos esperavam aqueles doisgeninseram de fato anormais.

"Devido a incapacidade de continuar a lutar a vitória vai paraUzumakiNaruto encerrando assim as preliminares do exameChunninpeço que todos venham aqui para oHokageexplicar a terceira fase"Hayatefalou após se recuperar do choque e assim os médicos apareceram na arena levando tanto Naruto quanto o Lee para a enfermaria onde recolocaram os pontos no pescoço do loiro que voltou imediatamente para a arena.

"Bom agora que acabou as lutas posso contar a vocês sobre a terceira fase que irá ocorrer daqui a um mês usem esse tempo para aprender sobre seu oponente,Ankoirá passar uma caixa peço a que peguem um número para que possamos saber quem irão enfrentar na terceira fase"Hokagepediu vendo eles pegarem um número (todas as lutas ficaram a mesmas a única diferença é que aInovai lutar contra oDosu) após todos terem noção de quem iriam enfrentar foram embora da arena.

\--Duassemanasdepois--

Naruto não podia treinar fisicamente por causa do machucado em seu pescoço mesmo que de vez em quando ainda tentasseInosempre dava um jeito deoimpedir então sem escolha passou essas semanas na biblioteca, aprendeu sobre incidente daKyuubi, mas isso só fez ele ficar ainda mais irritado porque entendeu que todo aquele maltrato que ele sofreu não passou de uma maneira egoísta dos aldeões de se aliviarem, porém não podia fazer nada sobre isso agora então aprendeu sobre o seu oponente no caso leu sobre osHyuugasentendeu o porquê doNejiter batido tanto naHinata, osHyuugasrealmente eram bem rígidos ao ponto de colocar selos de contenção nas pessoas do próprio clã, sabia que oNejicarregava um grande rancor e um grande orgulho então já sabia como iria lidar com ele, mas já estava entediado de somente ler sem treinar felizmente graças à sua regeneração extremamente acelerada já podia treinar novamente.

OUzumakiestava andando pela vila precisava melhorar o seu controle de chakrachegava a serridículo o tanto de chakra que ele gastava para realizarjutsussimples leu em um livro que conseguia melhorar o controle de chakra andando sob a água então decidiu ir as fontes termais porque assim teria um incentivo para melhorar rápido.

Naruto estava treinando há uns quinze minutos já estava conseguindo andar livremente pela água ainda não estava perfeito tinha que melhorar, mas de repente sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem igual quando estava perto doOrochimarugraças a isso perdeu a concentração e afundou novamente naquela água fervente em pulo saiu completamente da água andava com calma e com cautela.

Sabia que não era oOrochimaruem si porque reconheceria aquele monstro em qualquer situação oloiro ficou arrepiado só de se lembrar do momento em que absorveu em si aquela carga de maldade. Jamais se defrontara com tamanha concentração de ódio e loucura assassina, nemmesmo quando pegou chakra com aKyuubiquando lutou contra oMizuki, mas tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça voltou a analisar o local procurando pela pessoa que detinha tanto poder quanto osannindas cobras, mas ficou extremamente decepcionado quando a única pessoa que encontrou foi um velho tarado que estava espionando as garotas pelas frestas das paredes.

"Oe o que você está fazendo?" Naruto perguntou fazendo o velho se virar e em menos de um segundo cortou toda a distância entre os dois colocando a mão sobre a boca doUzumakique arregalou os olhos com a velocidade do velho.

"Faça silêncio garoto vai acabar matando a gente seu idiota" O velho gritou com o loiro, mas sentiu algo errado e ao olhar para o garoto viu um vaso no lugar mostrando que o loiro tinha usadokawamariesse surpreendeu ao sentiu o metal gelado dakunaiem seu pescoço.

"Oh até que você é bom para um pirralho, mas ainda falta anos para conseguirmedesafiar" O velho falou e de trás doUzumakisurgiu dois clones que agarraram os braços do loiro que sorriu arrogantemente e explodiu em uma cortina de fumaça mostrando serum clone também.

"Eu vou perguntar de novo quem é você?" Naruto perguntou parado em cima do telhado encarando o velho que estava surpreso com as táticas dogennin.

"Parece queKonohaestá fazendo algunsgeninshabilidosos, muito bem eu sou conhecido comoSennindos sapos" O Velho falou invocando um sapo e fazendo uma pose estranha.

"Imagino que seja oJiraiyaantigo parceiro doOrochimaru" Naruto falou estreitando ainda mais os olhos e se pondo em alertasuas semanas na biblioteca estavam se mostrando produtivas.

"Parece que minha fama me procede, mas não precisa ficar todo agitado não vou atacar uma criança, mas imagino que por essa reação vocêjáchegou a enfrentar oOrochimaru"Jiraiyafalou saindo de cima do sapo e pulando para o telhado ficando do lado do loiro.

"Sim, mas não consegui fazer absolutamente nada além de acertar um soco que quase custou minha vida" Naruto falou colocando a mão em cima do pescoço que agora detinha uma cicatriz.

"Não tinha como enfrentar ele garoto o nível dele está muito acima do seu teve sorte de sair vivo"Jiraiyafalou colocando a mão na cabeça do loiro.

"Eu sei, mas você está no mesmo nível que ele então poderia me treinar, porque se você está aqui nas fontes e suprimindo quase todo seu chakra imagino que não vai querer se meter nessa briga toda que está para acontecer" Naruto falou olhando osanninque estava com os olhos arregalado.

"Bem perspicaz, seu treinamento não tem nada a ver comigo, mas sei que se o deixarirembora vai me delatar para oHokage, mas para isso teria que fugir de mim então acha que consegue fugir de mim pirralho?"Jiraiyaencarou oUzumakique encarou de volta totalmente confiante fazendo osanningargalhar.

"Você é de fato um garoto interessante já que não tenho outra escolha irei te ajudar sim, antes qual seu nome?" Osanninperguntou interessado no nome dogenninque o desafiou.

"UzumakiNaruto" O loiro respondeu vendo oSanninconcordar com a cabeça e começando a andar logo o loiro foi o seguindo.

Os dois foram andando até chegarem a uma estradaea estrada levava diretamente às lagoas, ao longo das barragens ocultas por árvores e cheios de patos selvagens, garças e mergulhões, que não paravam de grasnar. Era de estranhar a diversidade de espécies de aves diante dos visíveis sinais de atividade humana, não demoraram muito para chegarem aonde osanninqueria que era uma cachoeira com uma lagoa grande.

"Pode começar irei supervisionar daqui"Jiraiyafalou se sentando irritado por ter que estar ali em vez de espionando mulheres.

"Não é esse treinamento que eu quero" Naruto falou e oSannino olhou confuso.

"Mas era isso que você estava treinando nas fontes não?" O grisalho perguntou ainda não entendendo até ver oUzumakiandar normalmente pela água mostrando que já tinha dominado a técnica.

"Não pediria para umsanninme treinar em algo tão simples o que eu quero é algo mais complicado e perigoso o que eu quero é controlar o chakra... daKyuubi" Naruto terminou a frase depois de uma pequena pausa fazendo oSanninpular do chão ficando de pé rapidamente.

"Você... como você se sentiu? Imagino que tenha passado por muitas dificuldades por ser umjinchuurikie agora que descobriu imagino que esteja com muita raiva"Jiraiyafalou olhando oUzumaki, pois sabia que iria ficar surpreso.

"Sabe se me perguntasse isso uma semana atrás meu discurso seria de ódio, mas eu cheguei em uma conclusão melhor: aos homens agrada inventar monstros e monstruosidades. Com isso, sentem-se menos monstruosos. Aí, ficam com o coração mais leve e acham mais fácil tocar a vida adiante então eu entendo o porquê de eles terem agido como agiram, mas sim ainda carrego um grande rancor e ódio por eles" Naruto respondeu fazendo osanninficar sem palavras.

"Você é de fato um garoto muito interessante estou pensando que realmente não foi um erro te treinar então está tudo certo você quer ficar forte a qualquer preço sim?"Jiraiyaperguntou vendo o loiro concordar sorriu.

"Amanhã começaremos seu treinamento então pode ir descansar por agora"Jiraiyafalou vendo oUzumakiconcordar e se direcionar para seu apartamento.

\--Uma semana depois--

Naruto passou mais uma semana treinando com oSanninmelhorando seu controle de chakra e seutaijutsuconsequentemente melhorando sua velocidade, mas ainda não tinha feito nada sobre o chakra daKyuubie agora só faltava uma semana para o examechunnin.

"Agora que gastou basicamente todo seu chakra podemos avançar para a próxima técnica ela se chamakuchiyosenojutsue esse é o contrato com os sapos para os propósitos de invocação já foi passado por muitas gerações, abra coloque seu nome em sangue e embaixo coloque sua digital"JIraiyafalou vendo oUzumakiofegante e cansado concordar e fazer tudo que osanninmandou enquanto o Naruto escrevia oJiraiyacontou quais eram os selos necessários para realizar a técnica.

"Para fazê-la se faz necessário uma grande quantidade de chakra como usou todo seu chakra terá que pegar com akyuubi"Jiraiyafalou.

Naruto não falou nada somente se sentou em posição de meditação já estava acostumado a entrar em seu subconsciente então não era difícil só precisava achar o caminho certo felizmente não demorou para achar, mas antes de conseguir atravessar o corredor para chegar naKyuubise deparou com o ruivo de olhos dourados e ficouconfuso.

"Eu te avisei quanto mais usar meus poderes mais liberdade eu vou ter e em breve dividirei completamente o seu corpo com você" O ruivo falou, mas o loiro somente o ignorou e o empurrou para o lado.

"Isso não importa, agora saia da minha da minha frente não tenho nada para falar com você agora" Naruto falou frio e o ruivo abriu um sorriso e soltou um "Como desejar" logo em seguida sumiu deixando o caminho livre para o loiro que seguiu até dá de cara com uma raposa enorme.

"Gakinão poderia ser mais burro nem se quisesse vir aqui por conta própria é pedir para morrer" AKyuubirosnou tentando intimidar o loiro o que não surgiu efeito.

"Que tipo de hospedeiro eu seria se cumprimentasse meu hóspede" Naruto falou irritando a raposa que bateu a pata na grade tremendo toda a sala.

"Não fale como se fosse meu dono ou vai acabar se arrependendo por sua insolência" aKyuubigritou com o loiro.

"Tudo bem façamos assim se quer que eu saia daqui só o que tem que fazer é me dar um pouco do seu chakra" Naruto falou.

"Que assim seja essa vai ser minha recompensa por ter chegado aqui sozinho e além de tudo me desafiado" AKyuubifalou mostrando os dentes que eram incrivelmente perigosos e um chakra vermelho englobou o Naruto o fazendo sair do subconsciente.

Naruto abriu os olhos e sentiu o chakra daKyuubicorrer por suas veias era algo assustador porque mesmo que ela só tenha passado um pouco foi a maior carga de chakra que oUzumakipresenciou e sentiu como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa então se levantou e mordeu o dedo em seguida fez os selos necessários e gritou "kuchiyosenojutsu" criando uma enorme cortina de fumaça que se mostrou ser um sapo gigantesco que tinha um cachimbo na boca devido as proporções Naruto acabou escorregando caindo no focinho do sapo.

"OEJiraiyapor que tem uma criança na minha cabeça que tipo de brincadeira é essa?" O sapão perguntou vendo osenninsuar frio.

"Fui eu que o invoquei então deveria me mostrar respeito" Naruto falou só que diferente do que ele esperava o sapão começou a rir.

"Não venha com essa você é só um pirralho nunca conseguiria me invocar e dobre a língua você está falando com o chefe dos saposGamabunta" O sapão falou sério, mas Naruto não mudou na verdade abriu um sorriso.

"Bom se eu sou somente uma criança por que não tenta me tirar de suas costas? Comprove por si mesmo se eu te invoquei ou não" Naruto falou arrogantemente irritando o sapo.

"Garoto insolente estava tentando ser legal, mas agora você me irritou não me culpe se acabar morrendo"Gamabuntafalou começando a pular de um lado para o outro destruindo tudo que tinha pela frente,Jiraiyapercebeu aonde aquilo estava indo e fugiu antes.

"Não tem problema se eu morrer porque esse é a minha escolha ou eu vou ficar forteou vou morrer tentando" Naruto falou e oGamabuntanão achou necessário falar mais nada.

Naruto não sabia quantas horas já tinha se passado desde que ele montou noGamabunta, mas via o sol começando a se pôr não tinha muito chakra sobrando e seus músculos já estavam extremamente doloridos, não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria,enquantosentia sua consciência se esvaindo aos poucos, mas teve uma visão que o fez despertar por completo, viu aInose escondendo atrás de uma árvore provavelmente veio ver como ele estava, mas no ritmo que oGamabuntaestava iria acabar acertando a loira então em um pulo parou no focinho do sapo novamente.

"Por favor para" Naruto pediu mesmo ferindo o próprio orgulho pedindo para o sapo parar.

"Para quem estava contando vantagem até agora finalmente percebeu o erro que cometeu, mas agora não tem como parar"Gamabuntafalou e viu o loiro fechar os olhos, achou que oUzumakitinha desistido, mas sentiu um arrepio quando o loiro abriu os olhos e em vez de azuis agora estavam dourados.

"Eu mandei PARAR" Naruto ordenou e devido a intensa raiva acabou puxando ainda mais chakra daKyuubie por isso o efeitode seudoujutsufoi muito maior tanto que conseguiu parar o próprio sapo que ficou em choque com isso.

Naruto não conseguiu se manter de pé depois de forçar oGamabuntaparar então escorregou do focinho e iria cair no chão se oGamabuntanão tivesse o segurado com a língua ainda estava surpreso e tinha aceitado que oUzumakiera digno de invocar ele e assim que colocou oUzumakino chão,Inofoi correndo ver como seu "Salvador" estava e se alívio ao ver que ele estava bem,logo oJiraiyaapareceu também.

"Você achou um garoto bem interessanteJiraiyacuide bem dele"Gamabuntafalou sumindo em seguida.

Jiraiyase abaixou e pegou o loiro no colo tudo isso sob o olhar preocupado e atento daInoem seguida osennino levou para o hospital onde ogenninpermaneceu desacordado por cinco dias até que finalmente acordou e viu aInodormindo com a cabeça apoiada na beirada da cama, ficava maravilhado com a beleza da loira, ela o lembrava da lua que de cada ângulo conseguia ser mais espetacular.

"Ino-chanque dia é hoje?" Naruto perguntou enquanto cutucava a bochecha daYamanakaque despertou do sono ao ouvir a voz doUzumaki.

"Amanhã começa a terceira fase e você precisa parar de se machucar"Inofalou dando socos leves no braço doUzumaki, mas o loiro percebeu que tinha algo errado então segurou a mão da loira e a puxou para um abraço.

"Ei não precisa se preocupar comigo odeio cada minuto de treinamento, mas não paro de me repetir que vou fazer para eu nunca mais perder e se você estiver preocupada com sua luta de amanhã eu garanto que você tem muita mais chance de virarChuunindo que eu" Naruto falou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto aInoseafundavaainda mais no abraço, pois assim que funcionava a relação dos dois eles riam, brigavam, choravam, mas o mais importante eles se apoiavam porque somente eles se entendiam.

Logo depois doUzumakipegar alta do hospital a dupla de loiros andou pela vila usaram o tempo que tinham de sobra para aproveitarem juntos, Naruto fazia todo tipo de palhaçada para tentar tirar um pouco da tensão que a loira estava sentindo devido ao medo das lutas principalmente com o cara do som que ela já tinha enfrentado na segunda fase e sabia que ele era forte, então o passeio terminou com o Naruto deixando aYamanakaem casa como as outras vezes.

O grande dia havia finalmente chegado o dia que definiria que iria virarchuunine quem continuaria comogennin, Naruto para variar estava bem atrasado então foi pulando de telhado em telhado para tentar não ser desclassificado seria uma pena, pois estava curioso se oNejiseria tão forte quanto o Lee por mais que isso fosse muito difícil assim que adentrou na arena achou estranho porque não avistou nemDosunem oSasuke.

"Senhoras e senhores, obrigado por virem hoje ao ExameChuunindeKonohanós vamos começar as lutas principais com os nove que passaram nas preliminares por favor se divirtam com as batalhas" Ohokageexclamou, mas não passou despercebidos pelosgenninsque acharam estranho porque era para ser dez então alguém havia desistido.

"Sei que devem estar achando estranho então peço que olhem para isto e confiram novamente com quem irão lutar porque houveram alterações" O novo juiz avisou aosgenninmostrando um papel que continha as chaves das lutas e o que mudou que agora Naruto ou oNejilutariam uma segunda vez e seria contra aInoque estava surpresa e com receio.

"Bom peço a todos que não irão lutar agora voltem para a sala de espera enquanto esta luta ocorre" O juiz (Eu esqueci o nome dele) pediu e todos subiram enquanto Naruto e oNejificaram se encarando deixando um clima tenso.

"Eu só espero que não me deixe entediadoHyuuga-kun" Naruto falou com sorriso desagradável no rosto.

"Quando você despertar para a realidade, eu vou me divertir assistindo... seus olhos desencorajados"Nejirespondeu também com um sorriso e ativando seubyakugan.

"Que a primeira luta... comece" O juiz falou e se afastou.


	9. Terceira fase e o final do exame Chunnin

"Senhoras e senhores, obrigado por virem hoje ao ExameChuunindeKonohanós vamos começar as lutas principais com os nove que passaram nas preliminares por favor se divirtam com as batalhas" Ohokageexclamou, mas não passou despercebidos pelosgenninsque acharam estranho porque era para ser dez então alguém havia desistido.

"Sei que devem estar achando estranho então peço que olhem para isto e confiram novamente com quem irão lutar porque houveram alterações" O novo juiz avisou aosgenninmostrando um papel que continha as chaves das lutas e o que mudou que agora Naruto ou oNejilutariam uma segunda vez e seria contra aInoque estava surpresa e com receio.

"Bom peço a todos que não irão lutar agora voltem para a sala de espera enquanto esta luta ocorre" O juiz (Eu esqueci o nome dele) pediu e todos subiram enquanto Naruto e oNejificaram se encarando deixando um clima tenso.

"Eu só espero que não me deixe entediadoHyuuga-kun" Naruto falou com sorriso desagradável no rosto.

"Quando você despertar para a realidade, eu vou me divertir assistindo... seus olhos desencorajados"Nejirespondeu também com um sorriso e ativando seubyakugan.

"Que a primeira luta... comece" O juiz falou e se afastou.

Naruto sentiu seu coração bater forte ao ver que toda aquela plateia gigantesca estava ali para o ver lutar então não perderia essa chance de passar uma mensagem para todos, mostraria que não deixaria ninguém mais o olhar de cima, voltando a lutaNejiachou que oUzumakiestava distraído então tentou acertar um espalmada no peito do loiro, mas no último segundo o mesmo abaixou e tentou uma rasteira, mas oHyuugapulou para trás desviando também.

"Está muito afobadoNejitome cuidado para não cometer erros, pois aí tiraria a graça" Naruto falou irritando oHyuugaque estalou a língua em forma de desagrado.

Os dois partiram em direção um do outro, porém oTaijutsudoHyuugaera ainda melhor que o do Lee por mais que a velocidade do loiro fosse muito maior acabaria levando a pior se esse embate então se afastou e criou um monte de clones e os ordenou a ele para atacar oNeji, porém em pouco tempo todos os clones foram derrotados estava em uma situação ruim, pois por mais que tinha melhorado seu controle de chakra não poderia ficar fazendo clones a torto e direito teria outras lutas e também se aproximar não seria uma boa ideia porque se fosse acertado pelo punho gentil doHyuugaestaria com problemas.

"Pelo visto finalmente entendeu que não tem a menor chance já está pronto para desistir?"Nejiperguntou depois de ver o loiro parado por algum tempo o que por sua vez não falou nada somente criou novamente vários clones e cercou oHyuugaformando um círculo perfeito e todos os clones sacaramshurikense jogaram no moreno enquanto avançam pressionando ainda mais, porémNejifez uma espécie de giro, emitindo um chakra enquanto o fazia, e enviou tanto asshurikensquanto os clones para longe.

Todos na arena estavam surpresos com o golpe doNejiprincipalmente oHiashijá queKaitena técnica que oNejihavia usado era passada de pai para filho em segredo somente na família principal e nem mesmo suas filhas estavam prontas para aprender ainda então desejou que a liderança tivesse ficado com seu irmão gêmeo em vez dele mesmo.

Voltando na arena Naruto continuava sorrindo e oNejiachou estranho talvez o loiro tivesse enlouquecido, porém de repente sentiu uma pancada nas costas e devido ao impacto e a surpresa caiu de joelhos oHiashisaltou da cadeira ao ver a cena.

"Olha só quem diria o grandeHyuugaNejide joelhos em minha presença" Naruto falou se aproximando e ainda estendeu a mão para a ajudar oHyuugaa se levantar como forma de deboche e oNejideu um tapa na mão do loiro.

"Não me subestime só me pegou de surpresa não vai acontecer de novo isso aqui é minha vida não vou perder"Nejifalou se levantando e já se pôs em posição de luta e reiniciou a luta com oUzumakique conseguiu encaixar um soco no rosto doHyuuga.

"Agora você está hesitando porque está achando que eu irei te acertar pelas costas, mas aí abre outras brechas ou seja se isso é sua vida sua vida não vale nada, mas eu entendo isso deve ser o que chamam de o destino deódio do clãHyuuga" Naruto falou irritando ainda mais oHyuugaque reagiu imediatamente acertando umtenketsudo loiro.

"Não vai mudar seu destino está predestinado a perder para mim então mesmo que se esforce nada vai mudar"Nejifalou sério.

"Você me lembra um velho pescador que no fim da vida descobre que os peixes fedem e que a brisa marinha faz mal aos ossos. Seja consequente. Ficar choramingando com pena de si mesmo não vai melhorar nada. Se eu constatasse que acabou a demanda por ninjas penduraria o minhaskunaise me tornaria jardineiro. Passaria a cultivar rosas." Naruto falou irritado com o jeito engaiolado doNejide pensar.

"Não fale como se soubesse do que eu passei agora depois que te derrotar irei bater na loira e continuarei derrotando um por um"Nejifalou, porém o Naruto que antes estava brincando ficou sério e ativou odoujutsu.

Naruto sumiu do lugar e apareceu na frente doNejique conseguiu acompanhar o loiro devido aobyakugan, mas os movimentos do loiro estavam mais rápido, não na verdade ele estava mais devagar oUzumakise agachoue deu um soco por baixo do maxilar doNejique voou para cima, porém sua elevação não durou muito tempo porque o loiro agarrou seu tornozelo ainda no ar e o jogou de cara no chão e para continuar ahumilhaçãoNaruto ainda pisou em sua cabeça.

"Perdeu... você sabe que perdeu afinal seus punhos não conseguem me alcançar o que aconteceu você se achava tanto e agora está tendo problemas para poder me atacar? Não deveria ter mencionado aIno, pois agora despertou minha fúria depois que eu terminar você vai ter medo do escuro" Naruto falou e tirou o pé de cima doNejie deixou oHyuugase levantar.

"Agora você está no meu alcanceHakkeshou"Nejifalou e acertou dois golpes nos peitos doUzumaki.

"Oito Trigramas: Duas palmas"Nejifalou fazendo Naruto dar uma recuada, mas o moreno não parou.

"Quatro palmas" Mais quatro golpes acertam o loiro.

"Oito palmas... dezesseis palmas... trinta e duas palmas... sessenta e quatro palmas"Nejiterminou o golpe e agora os dois estavam na mesma situação totalmente machucados.

"Agora já não tem o que fazer eu bloqueei sessenta e quatro dos seustenketsusentão fique no chão"Nejifalou arrogantemente, mas se surpreendeu ao ver o loiro se levantar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Você é realmente um grande idiota eu lembro que na luta contra aHinatavocê a chamava de fracassada, mas depois de agora eu percebi que o fracassado aqui é você que não percebeu que você só me acertou porque eu deixei" Naruto falou e no momento seguinte passou a canalizar chakra só que em vez de azul agora era roxo e incrivelmenteameaçador.

"Então esse é o chakra daquele cara é realmente algo viciante" Naruto pensou lembrando do ruivo que por mais incrível que pareça oUzumakipodia o sentir que o ruivo estava sorrindo ao ver ele usar o chakra dele.

"Impossível não era para você conseguir fazer isso"Nejibalbuciou ao ver o loiro canalizar o chakra.

"Não é impossível não para mim pelo menos" Naruto respondeu canalizando ainda mais chakra ao ponto de o deixar quase massivo, Ouzumakiaproveitou o momento de choque doHyuugae pulou por cima do mesmo e agarrou a parte de trás e o jogou no ar o segurando pelos pés novamente.

"Só para avisar vamos girar bem rápido" Naruto falou e começou a girar como se fosse um furacão e no momento que achou que tinha acumulado velocidade o suficiente soltou o pé doHyuugaque foi arremessado com extrema violência contra o muro levantando uma cortina de poeira por onde passava até que enfim se chocou contra o muro.

Naruto avançou contra oNejique ainda estavapresono muronão conseguiu responder a tempo de se defender do soco do loiro que engatou em um combo absurdo acertando um soco na barriga doHyuuga, mas como era esperadoNejio moreno se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido então Naruto gritouDoton:YomiNuma (Liberação de Terra: Pântano do Submundo) fazendo oHyuugaafundar até a metade do corpo, mas o ataque doUzumakinão parou por ai decidiu testar ojutsuque aprendeu comJiraiyaentão gritou em seguidaFuuton-toppanojutsu(Liberação de Vento: Ruptura) criando uma forte ventania arremessando oNejicontra o muro o desmaiando.

"Bom você foi bem útil, porém não chega nem aos pés do Lee-kunentão espero que repense suas palavrasantes de falar daIno,mas se tiver algum problema com essa derrota pode vir qualquer diairei sempre estar disponível para te dar outra surra" Naruto falou para o outrogenninque estava estirado no chão sem conseguir se mover.

"Vencedor:UzumakiNaruto" O Juiz declarou e toda a plateia estava estática com o poder mostrado pelo loiro.

"O que estão esperando? aplaudam não era isso que queiram ver!? bom agoraque virammassageiem meu ego" Naruto gritou e como se fosse uma ordem todos batiam palmes e gritavam enquantoNejiera tirado por médicos da arena.

"Muito bem agora vamos a segunda luta por favor desça para arenaYamanakaIno" O Juiz chamou a loira que estava em estado de choque não tinha a menor chance contra nenhum daquele dois, mas não desistiria se não sabia que o Naruto ficaria muito bravo com ela então desceu para arena onde encontrou o Naruto parado a esperando.

Naruto ergueu repentinamente a cabeça, fixando os olhos nos da jovem parada ao lado do Juiz.Inonão os abaixou eram claros e incrivelmente azuis, Naruto continuava com os olhos fixos nos daIno, e ela continuou sustentando seu olharo loirosentiu um arrepio percorrerlhe a espinha, chegando até a nuca.

Inonão queria essa luta porqueNaruto se tornou alguém muito mais importante do que só alguém que compartilhava o mesmo trauma, ele se tornou alguém que elanão conseguia vera própriavida sem alguém queela se apegoutão intimamente que já não sabia onde eu começava e onde ele terminava, mas justamente por esses motivos que ela não fugiria ali.

"Que a segunda luta... COMECE" O juiz ordenou, mas nem deu tempo de ele dar a distância que o Naruto já cortou totalmente o espaço entre ele e a loira e colocou umaKunaino pescoço da mesma, mas tinha algo errado ela estava muito calma então foi ai que ele percebeu que ela tinha grudado dois papéis bombas em suas coxas não conseguiu evitar de abrir um sorriso e sentiu um chute no seu peito.

"KAI"Inogritou e viu o loiro explodir rezou para que ele não se levantasse porque sabia que não teria outra oportunidade como essa, mas infelizmente do meio da fumaça surgiu o Naruto sem nenhum dano além do que tinha recebido doNeji, mas seus olhos soltavam faíscas como na luta contra o Lee então ele iria com tudo contra ela.

"Isso foi bem impressionante ainda bem que não tive que usar tudo contra oHyuuga, mas agora se prepare não vai mais ser tão fácil" Naruto falou e aumentou a velocidade igual à do Lee deixando inúmeros buracos até que enfim decidiu atacar e só tinha um pensamento na cabeça do loiro "Desvie por favor" então no último segundo a loira realmente conseguiudesviarsomente porque acompanhou o treinamento do loiro todos os dias então conseguiu reagir, pois sabia como ele atacariaNaruto soltou o ar aliviado e desativou a técnica e levantou a mão.

"Bom eu já confirmei o que eu queria eu desisto" Naruto falou e todos na plateia abriam a boca em um perfeito "O" sem entender a decisão do loiro.

"Por desistência a vitória da partida éYamanakaIno" O juiz falou e alguns aplaudiram outros vaiaram, mas ninguém se atreveu a jogar algo no loiro.

"Mas Naruto-kunvocê..."Inonão conseguiu terminar a frase porque não estava entendendo então oUzumakicolocou a mão na cabeça daYamanakafazendo um cafuné.

"Eu não tinha chance de virarchuuninperdi ela quando lutei contra oNejie não conseguiria te machucar então só queria ter certeza que você teriao que era preciso para continuar avançando por mais que eu já tivesse visto isso quando olhei nos seus olhos, mas queria ter certeza então boa sorte eu acho" Naruto falou abrindo um sorriso e acompanhando a loira até a sala de espera.

Logo depois dessa "luta" foi a vez doShikamarucontra aTemaria luta parecia definida até o Nara surpreender todo mundo com suas estratégias usando os buracos que oUzumakifez no chão para fazer aTemaricair em sua armadilha provando mais uma vez o porquê de o Naruto considerar o moreno ogenninmais perigoso de se enfrentar.

"Eu perdi. Eu desisto pensei em algumas maneiras de te fazer desistir, mas seria muito problemático uma luta é o bastante para mim"Shikamarufalou desistindo e seguindo para a sala de espera.

"Por desistência aTemarié a vencedora O juiz falou dando a vitória para agennindeSuna.

Assim que oShikamaruchegou na sala juntou aoUzumakios dois tocaram os punhos mostrando que se entediam e então o juiz chamou a próxima luta que seriaShinocontrakankuro, porém ogennindesunadesistiu sem nem mesmo descer para a arena concretizando a terceira desistência consecutiva sobrando somente a última luta,GaaracontraSasuke, oUchihaconseguiu chegar no último segundo antes de ser desclassificado.

Assim que a luta se deu início pareceu que oSasukenão conseguiria atravessar a barreira de areia doGaara, mas de repente seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos como os do Lee e do Naruto e então finalmente conseguiu atravessar a barreira doGaarae encaixar um soco certeiro no rosto do ruivo o lançando contra o chão, porém oGaaratinha uma armadura de areia em volta do corpo, mas isso não desanimou oUchihaque continuou a atacar.

"Eu vou quebrar essa sua armadura"Sasukefalou voltando a atacar até que o ruivo pulou para trás e se cercou em uma cúpula de areia,Sasuketentou várias vezes atravessar a cúpula de areia, mas nenhum teve sucesso.

Sasukese afastou da cúpula até ficar no alto da parede da arena e começou a concentrar chakra em sua mão foi tanto chakra concentrado que começou a parecer visível para os espectadores da luta e então ele desceu correndo a parede até o chão em alta velocidade em direção aoGaara,sasukechocou seuChidorina frente do domo de areia acertando o ombro doGaara, mas oSasukesentiu seu braço ser apertado com muita força o obrigando a aumentar a descarga de choque conseguindo assim se libertar.

A cúpula se desfez mostrando oGaaraferido, mas tinha algo errado todos na arena sentiam uma sensação de perigoo ruivo balbuciava palavras sem sentido enquanto gritava em agonia era uma cena perturbadora de se ver e de repente penas começaram a cair na arena e os espectadores foram desmaiando um por um inclusive o próprio Naruto que eventualmente foi acordado pelaInoque já tinha se livrado doGenjutsuenquanto isso na arena estavaSasukee oGaarae agora os outros doisgenninda areia que tentavam convencer o ruivo a não lutar contra oUchihaque acabou cedendo devido a dor que estava sentindo em seu ombro e foi carregado pelo seus irmãos para fora da arena, mas foi seguido imediatamente porSasuke.

Naruto queria os seguir também, mas sabia que não tinha habilidadessensorasboas o bastante então assim que acordou oShikamaruna base do chute foi procurar oKakashipara enfim começar uma nova missão estava animado achava que não iria lutar mais porque havia desistido, mas pelo visto o "destino" que oNejitanto falava tinha reservado algo mais desafiante para o loiro.


End file.
